Just for you
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: No es una secuela, tampoco una precuela: ¿Qué hubiese pasado realmente, si Voldemort hubiese logrado su objetivo en Halloween de 1981? La famosa profecía originará un violento cambio de destinos. Un amor puro será la única esperanza para La Orden del Féni
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos otra vez: viendo que ya uno de mis tres fics esta a punto de terminar, he estado pensando desde hace tres semanas y al fin se me ocurrió una pregunta: ¿Qué hubiese pasado, si Voldemort hubiese logrado su objetivo en Halloween de 1981, en el Valle de Godric? como la respuesta jamás nos la dará ni la misma Rowling (a la que tanto odio, porque en su ultimo libro ha liquidado a mi Severus y yo, como viuda, he quedado en el desamparo) he decidido "viajar por el tiempo" y alterar todo

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen y un largo bla, bla, blaaaaaaa. Solo la historia y algunos personajes son míos, producto de mi afiebrada mente. Por precaución he cambiado lugares y acontecimientos.

Lo dedico a todas las severusianas de corazón, espero que les guste y espero muchos reviews

Disfrutad de este nuevo fic, cuyo nombre es:

**/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/**

_**Just for you...**_

**Capitulo 1: Profecía**

Enero de 1980:

En Hosgmeade, Albus Dumbledore buscaba a un grupo pequeño de candidatos para hacerles unas pruebas, ya que estaba buscando un profesor para el curso de Adivinación (que estaba vacante) y a la vez un profesor suplente para Pociones, ya que el anterior profesor había enfermado y por las indicaciones del medimago en San Mungo, era mejor que ya se retirara de la enseñanza.

Llegó a la taberna de Rosmerta, la guapa dueña que le brindó un cuarto y un vaso del delicioso hidromiel en su local. Una vez instalado, procedió a entrevistar a los candidatos.

Las 5 personas que esperaban ansiosas se removían. Estaban desde temprano y su nerviosismo crecía. Pasan las horas y solo quedan dos de los candidatos: una mujer vestida estrafalariamente, con enormes gafas que parecían hacerle ver como un insecto y un muchacho delgado de piel blanca, traje completamente negro. Ambos muy jóvenes...y bastante exasperantes, según Rosmerta.

El joven ingresó...no demoró mucho, porque salía con un aire de indiferencia y superioridad, dándole paso a la mujer que entraba y cerró la puerta. Albus ya la había visto y la invitó a sentarse

- Su nombre

- Sybill Trelawey

- Edad

- 23 años

- Profesión

- Soy adivina...descendiente de Casandra Trelawney

- Ah la famosa vidente...entiendo, pero según tengo entendido, ese don no pasa directamente...¿podría hacerle unas pequeñas pruebas?

- Por supuesto

Y mientras dentro se realizaban las pruebas, afuera el muchacho que había salido antes estaba ahí, inmóvil: estaba espiando, pero no estaba solo...un roedor paseaba sin ser visto en el cuarto

Pero de pronto escucharía todo: una voz bastante extraña en vez de la mujer que decía lo siguiente:

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..." _

Al instante supo de que se trataba: recordó a su antigua compañera Lily Evans, la pequeña muggle de ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabellos pelirrojos intensos, que vio por primera vez, cuando tenia unos seis años en un parque y simplemente ambicionó tenerla para sí. Poco a poco, el paso de los años hizo crecer ese extraño sentimiento, hasta que logró su amistad a los 8 años. Feliz por tenerla cerca, se dio cuenta después que se había enamorado, pero por ser tan tímido y reservado, jamás se le insinuó ni tampoco se aventó, porque la respetaba demasiado...pero también le consumía esa pasión desbordada. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts le invadían unos extraños y – a la vez – placenteros sueños, donde ella se acercaba y se entregaba a él, correspondiendo a su amor...tantas noches que soñaba y se despertaba bastante excitado y avergonzado a la vez, por no poder decirle sus sentimientos.

Hasta que su peor enemigo se la arrebató...por su culpa, él no controló su lengua afilada y la hirió, rompiendo la amistad. Pero él sufrió mas con la separación...en su Casa, todos sabían que él - uno de los mejores alumnos - estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de aquella muchacha guapa y pelirroja leona, pero no sabían el porque de aquel alejamiento. Muchos chicos (futuros mortifagos) le persuadieron de que saliera con otras chicas, pero fue en vano.

Sufrió mucho al presenciar – de lejos – su boda, después al enterarse que salió embarazada y al verla un día, la encontró simplemente bellísima: la maternidad le asentaba.

Por eso, lo escuchado no podía quitársele de la cabeza: era ella, estaba seguro...ya tenia el bebe unos cuantos meses de nacido, por eso se sobresalto. Sin ser visto, abandona el local y desaparece entre las sombras

--ºººººººººº--

En el Cuartel Oculto de los Mortifagos, en una enorme Sala se hallaba el mago más tenebroso, peligroso y cruel: Lord Voldemort. Acababa de llegar junto a su grupo de una misión, y estaba muy feliz, pero al menos sabia que todo iba a ser mas fácil, solo era cuestión de tiempo hallar y liquidar a esa Orden, que estaba metiéndose donde no debían. Ya varias veces habían desbaratado o impedido sus planes, pero él contaba con más seguidores...

Ingresó un joven al salón y se arrodilló ante sus pies

- Mi Lord: tengo noticias

- Ah joven Severus: de pie...dime

- No se como comenzar, pero te diré: acabo de llegar de Hogsmeade y en una taberna he escuchado una profecía

- ¿¿Profecía??

El joven seguidor levanta el bloqueo de su mente, permitiéndole a su amo que ingrese, observando todo...una vez visto lo ocurrido, pregunta

- Y ese niño...¿ya nació?

- Si, mi Lord...es el primer hijo de una pareja de magos que te desafió tres veces y que pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix

- La Orden como siempre...¿pero quienes son...?

- Los Potter...deben ser ellos, mi Señor – dice entrando precipitadamente otro de sus seguidores: Colagusano

El Lord sonreía...al fin. Así que esa criatura era un estorbo para sus planes, otro _"igual que él..."_ no podía permitir que naciera alguien que se le enfrentara en un futuro lejano. Severus se alarma: su sospecha era verdad

- ¿Estas seguro, Colagusano?

- Si, mi Lord: Dumbledore les ordenó ocultarse...

- Bien...ahora averigua en donde se ocultan...

Ve que su joven seguidor tiembla...ordena a Colagusano retirarse y otra vez, ambos están solos

- Habla, Severus...pídeme lo que quieras

- Señor, yo...no se como pedirlo

- Dímelo...eres el mas fiel de mis hombres

- Yo...

- Te interesa esa mujer, verdad

- Si – y se sonroja – la quise desde que la vi por primera vez, hace años. Ese maldito gryffindor me la quitó...

- Pero su hijo debe morir

- Es que...pido clemencia para ella

- ¿Porque, si es una "sangre sucia"?

- Yo la deseo...para mí. Quiero tenerla

- Hay otras mujeres de sangre pura...puedes tener a cualquier mujer para ti

- Por favor – se arrodilla – haré lo que sea...pero déjala vivir. Es la mejor de su Casa

- Entiendo – se acerca y le levanta la barbilla, mirando sus ojos – deseas poseerla, tenerla...disfrutar de su cuerpo y así tener lo que mas anhelas

Un par de ojos negros se agrandaron al escuchar a su amo

- Es, de entre todas, la única que me comprendió...me defendió y me ayudó en mis peores momentos en la escuela...

- Lo se

- Me entregó su amistad de forma sincera

- Y

- Nadie me entendía mejor que ella...si al menos...

- Te hubieras declarado, otra sería tu historia, verdad

Silencio...empezó a temblar y bajó su rostro para que su Amo no viera que estaba llorando. Sabía bien que el Señor Oscuro no perdona ni da clemencia, pero la respuesta que recibiría, lo aturdirá

- De pie

- Ordena y obedezco

- Sabes bien que esa profecía no debe cumplirse...pero por tu sincero deseo, te otorgaré lo que me pides

- Muchas gracias, Mi Lord...te lo agradeceré eternamente

- Retírate

El joven se retira...mientras, una enorme serpiente se enrosca a los pies de su dueño

- Sabes Nagini...el siente lo mismo por esa mujer lo que yo siento por ti...cuando los halle, veremos, tu vendrás conmigo y entonces destruiremos esa amenaza. Nunca ese bebe, vera mas la luz

ººººººººººº--ºººººººººººº--ºººººººººº

Pasa un año y unos cuantos meses y llega Octubre. James esta intranquilo, ya que no puede salir como quisiera, pero esta feliz con su pequeño hijo, que ya cumplió un año. Una bella casa los alberga y ellos actúan como una familia muggle, primero en Londres y después en otro lado, a pesar que en el Valle de Godric (lugar donde Dumbledore desea mandarlos) casi todos son familias de magos, pero por precaución, no usan la magia

Caminando junto a un gatito, el pequeño Harry sonríe alegremente, con algunos juguetes. En un sofá. Lily lee la carta de Sirius y abre el regalo: una pequeña escoba. Va observando a su familia: James un joven con el cabello alborotado, usa lentes y es uno de los mejores animagos, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ella una gran hechicera, y su bebe, un bello niño con los rasgos del padre, pero ha heredado sus ojos

Y mientras conversa con su esposo, el bebe juega con su gato en el suelo...poco a poco la noche cae y el papá feliz usa su varita para animar a su pequeño retoño

Así van pasando los días...en una de las Reuniones de la Orden, se encuentra Colagusano junto a Remus, James y Sirius conversando. Estos se quedan al final, por pedido expreso de Dumbledore, que los lleva – después de despachar a los demás miembros – a la sala

Allí ven a los Potter...

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Si – habla James – hemos encontrado un buen lugar y nos mudaremos en esta semana, pero necesitamos un Guardián que sepa en donde hallarnos.

- Y te hemos elegido a ti, Sirius...

- ¿¿Yo??

- Quien mas que su padrino – habla Albus – y es necesario hacer el Encantamiento de una buena vez.

- Las cosas actualmente no andan bien...por favor

- Sirius se pone de pie y mira a todos

- Sería un honor...pero hay algo que deben saber: los mortífagos están tras de mi...si me capturan, los podría en peligro

- Es un riesgo

- No...prefiero que sea Peter el Guardián, para mayor seguridad de mi ahijado – dice Sirius – si un día...

- No hables así, hermano

- James: ponte en mi lugar...me buscan

- Esta bien...tu que dices, Lily

- La mujer mira con tristeza a Sirius y después a Albus

- Si tu lo pides, que así sea

En esos instantes se realiza el encantamiento Fidelio, donde solo el Guardián sabe el sitio exacto de la ubicación de los Potter, sin imaginar ninguno de los presentes que, justamente, el menos pensado los traicionaría cobardemente

**Continuará--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Halloween sangriento**

31 de Octubre 1981: Noche de Brujas...ya es de noche y los muggles disfrutan aquel día especial, donde salen disfrazados y los niños van a las puertas de casa en casa, pidiendo dulces o harán una travesura si es que no los atienden u otorgan lo que piden

En la casa donde los Potter viven, James ha preparado en la entrada una enorme canastilla llena de dulces para entregarlos a los niños, mientras que Lily atiende a su bebe.

Lejos, por el camino, un hombre cubierto de la cabeza a los pies transita buscando un lugar...a su paso, las flores se marchitan y mueren, mientras que el frío va pasando. Un niño va caminando por el mismo camino y observa a lo lejos una casa...contento va y encuentra al hombre, al que saluda; pero al verlo, su expresión cambia y corre...siendo alcanzado por un rayo verde, cayendo al suelo muerto.

Sigue el asesino su camino, seguido de su mascota, a la que ordena ingresar por la parte trasera de la casa y observar su interior. Nagini obedece y se adelanta, ingresando por la cocina. Sus ojos reflejan a la mente de su dueño todo lo que ve...los encuentra en la sala, alegres y felices, sin imaginar lo que se viene.

Llega y pasa la verja, usando su varita...poder que es sentido por James...para mala suerte del hombre, no encuentra su varita (que está entre los juguetes de su hijo)

- Lily: él ha llegado...toma a Harry y huye, yo lo enfrentaré

Su mujer obedece y toma al niño, yendo primero a la cocina, para salir por la puerta de servicio y tomar la calle, pero encuentra a la enorme serpiente que le impide la huida. Aterrada, regresa y sube a la habitación de su hijo, justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta estalla al uso de la magia. Lord Voldemort se enfrenta al hombre en la sala

Lily cierra la puerta...pasan unos angustiosos minutos. De pronto siente frío: su esposo ha caído. Escucha pasos en la escalera y la puerta que se abre lentamente. La joven pelirroja pone a su bebe en su cuna y saca su varita, lista para defenderlo, cueste lo que cueste

Pero Voldemort es más rápido que ella y le quita su varita. Indefensa se pone de escudo entre él y su hijo...

- Hazte a un lado, muchacha

- A mi hijo no...por favor: tómame a mi, pero deja con vida a mi bebe

- No he venido por ti...dame al niño y te dejaré vivir

- Te lo suplico

Voldemort se enfurece, pero a la vez observa detenidamente a la mujer; su fiel servidor tenía razón: es mucho más de lo que se imaginaba y siente una fuerza especial rodeándola. En la cuna, el bebe se ha puesto de pie y observa al extraño encapuchado y sonríe

Y toma una decisión: ordena mentalmente a Nagini que la atrape viva. La enorme serpiente se lanza sobre Lily, que cae al suelo y trata de zafarse sin resultado: esta envuelta por completo. Un fuerte apretón hace que ella, pierda el sentido.

Satisfecho, se acerca a la cuna. El bebe va mirando y abre sus pequeños bracitos al hombre, pensando que es su padre y que va a lanzar esas lucecitas de colores para jugar. Su gato entra a la cuna y se enrosca en sus pies y lanza una señal de alerta

De pronto, el bebe se sienta y empieza a llorar: se ha dado cuenta que no es su padre y le tiene miedo, mientras que el gatito se pone alerta y con sus maullidos fuertes trata de hacer que ese hombre se aleje, a la vez que se pone de escudo...una varita le apunta y una voz va susurrando la maldición asesina

Fuera de la casa, un rayo verde se observa brillar y crecer...parte de las ventanas del segundo piso se rompen. Entre las sombras, algo va saliendo, alejándose un poco y en el cielo otro hechizo: la marca tenebrosa.

Lo ha logrado...

--ºººººººººººººº--

En la Orden, Regulus ha llegado y habla con Albus: le cuenta que ha escuchado una conversación entre Peter Petriweg y el Señor Oscuro, revelando el primero la ubicación exacta de los Potter. Alarmado, Albus lanza su patronus y convoca a los demás miembros. Cuando el muchacho les cuenta lo sucedido, aparece Sirius y se le queda observando con odio

- ¿Que haces tu aquí, traidor?

- Sirius: este muchacho ha abandonado todo...los Potter corren peligro.

- ¿Que?

- Su Guardián los ha traicionado – dice Enmeline – y va directo a su escondite

- Vamos entonces

Albus, Alastor, Minerva, Hagrid (que llega rápidamente), Los Black, Remus, los Longbottom y Hestia toman un traslator y van rápidamente a la casa de los Potter

Pero al llegar, encuentran encima la marca...Sirius, alocado ingresa a la sala y encuentra a su mejor amigo y hermano muerto. Regulus, va buscando con Remus a los demás integrantes, mientras que el resto de la Orden forma una cadena. Muchas cosas están destruidas y suben con dificultad al segundo piso.

Al entrar al cuarto, lo que ven los jóvenes los espanta: la cuna destruida y dos cuerpos, uno el bebe y junto a su cuerpo la pequeña mascota, ambos muertos

Albus no da crédito a lo visto cuando llega a la habitación infantil...su rostro que era alegre, se ha entristecido. Se imagina lo que ha pasado, las mujeres entran y no pueden soportar la visión

- Albus

- Si, Minerva: los mató...ha impedido que se cumpla la profecía

- Ni siquiera tuvo piedad con la criatura – dice Regulus – tal vez esto les sirva

Y saca de entre sus ropas un pesado medallón, una joya con una S formada de brillantes y se lo entrega al Líder

- Lo tenía oculto en una isla...logré sacarlo con bastante dificultad, ya que tenía muchos hechizos protectores. Por algún motivo lo guardó allí

- ¿Que hacemos ahora, Dumbledore?

- Avisemos al Ministerio...y esperemos

- No encuentro a Lily – dice Enmeline

Al instante todos se miran, mientras que Albus ordena buscar en la casa, van llegando los aurores junto al Ministro

- Dumbledore: ¿que hace usted y esta gente aquí?

- Vinimos al ver la marca tenebrosa en el cielo...encontramos a James Potter y su hijo muertos. Su mascota también murió con ellos

- ¿Y su esposa?

- No lo sabemos...

Se unieron a la búsqueda, pero era nula: no estaba el cuerpo de Lily por ningún lado

Los aurores entran junto con una jovencísima Rita Skeeter (reportera del Diario El Profeta) y ven una triste y desgarradora escena: a los pies de James se encuentra arrodillado Sirius, con el cuerpecito de su ahijado y el gatito que él mismo les regaló en sus brazos, (él mismo subió a la habitación y cargó el pequeño cuerpo inerte) llorando amargamente. Algunos hombres se acercan y tratan de levantarlo, pero el Ministro con un movimiento de su mano les dice que lo dejen solo. La Orden trata de ocultar sus emociones, pero Sirius no puede, simplemente ha perdido más que su familia: lo ha perdido todo...jura venganza para ellos, mientras que el gigante acompaña al dolor del joven

Ni siquiera Rita puede contenerse al ver la escena y mientras escribe, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al miso tiempo que piensa: _"maldito si solo era un bebe..."_. Al día siguiente, el asesinato de los Potter es divulgado en toda la comunidad mágica, acrecentando más el terror a los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado

Continuará--

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Uyuyuyyyy bueno aun no veo reviews, excepto uno...este capitulo es cortito en referencia a lo que viene. Espero que les guste y por favor dejenme sus reviews, se los agradecere. hasta la sgte semana


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Planes **

Han pasado dos meses y medio del ataque a los Potter. En el Cuartel de los Mortífagos muchos seguidores se han reunido para dar el informe de sus actividades y de paso, festejar.

Han logrado mas de lo que se imaginaban...poco a poco han caído muchos puntos clave y el Ministerio está tambaleándose, ya no saben que hacer. Por seguridad, se enteraron que han trasladado todo Hogwarts a otro sitio mas seguro y lo han hecho inubicable, tanto a todo tipo de mapas como a muggles y mortífagos.

Voldemort entra, seguido de Bellatrix, una de sus más fieles seguidoras y todos se ponen de pie. Toma asiento en su trono y Nagini va entrando serpenteando hasta llegar a su lado. Se escucha un silencio sepulcral

- Bienvenidos mis mortifagos...quiero sus informes ahora

- Mi Lord – se acerca Igor Karkarov – la escuela Drumstrang en Bulgaria, esta a tu servicio. Todo el alumnado se prepara para el momento indicado. Nadie ha logrado impedir el avance de tus planes

- Excelente...buen trabajo

- Muchas gracias, Mi Lord.

- Siguiente

- Amo – Bellatrix se inclina a sus pies – he quitado de tu camino a tus enemigos. Ninguno osará desafiarte en estos momentos. Somos temidos por todos y este es lo que necesitabas – le entrega un cofre

- Bien, Bella...siguiente

- Amo – se acerca Lucius – en pocos días Severus debe estar llegando de su misión. Él mismo te informara de los resultados, pero puedo decirte que todo salió tal y como tu lo esperabas

- Muy bien, él mismo hablará conmigo...¿averiguaste algo mas?

- Si: sé quien dio la profecía, Mi Lord: es una de las profesoras que trabaja en Hogwarts. Por desgracia, será imposible capturarla, porque la escuela ha sido trasladada y se ignora su ubicación actual...he obtenido algunas informaciones de que el Ministerio y otros lugares de importancia serán trasladados en cualquier momento

- No, si lo impedimos...siguiente

Los demás dan su informe. Acabada la reunión, ordena que se retiren.

Cinco días después, Severus llega acompañado de otro mortífago y encuentra a Lucius, a quien abraza. Ambos se conocen y son amigos desde la escuela

- ¿Tuviste algún problema?

- No...todo salio perfecto

- Bien...el Lord desea hablar contigo...a solas

- Iré

Severus camina por los pasillos y llega a los aposentos privados del Señor Tenebroso, tocando la puerta. Esta se abre y la habitación se ve a penumbras mientras dos pares de ojos lo observan

- Entra...

Ingresa y cierra la puerta. Sus sentidos están alertas, pero la voz de su Señor responde sus múltiples dudas

- Como sabrás, he encontrado al niño profetizado...

- ¿Y ella Mi Lord? – Va temblando, pues cree que no ha sobrevivido. Una risa se escucha en el lugar

- ¿Crees que me he olvidado de mi promesa, Severus? Ve por allá – y le señala la parte izquierda de su habitación

En efecto: una puerta se abre cuando el Señor Oscuro la señala. Con sigilo, el joven mortífago se acerca e ingresa. Ve en una cama a una persona atada con lazos mágicos e inconsciente

Toma su varita y pronuncia "Lummus" dejando que la luz ilumine el cuarto. Al instante sus ojos se abren enormemente: era Lily...viva

Se sienta en la cama y va acariciando su rostro, sus ojos recorren cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que Voldemort habla

- Alguien mas ayudó: un cobarde que me dio su verdadera dirección, pero tuve presente lo que acordamos

- Gracias, Mi Lord

- Antes que te la lleves, debes hacer algo para mí...sígueme

Mira a su Amo, que regresa a su trono. Se levanta y sale raudamente, poniéndose a sus pies. Nagini tiene "algo" enroscado en su cuerpo, que suelta a la orden mental de su dueño: es Colagusano

El mencionado va temblando de miedo y se arrodilla ante él

- Amo

- ¿Sabes quien es él, verdad?

- Si, Mi Lord...la rata que acompañaba a los Merodeadores

- Severus, por favor

- Tuvo la amabilidad de darme la dirección...

- Tu...porque

- Me eligieron su Guardián a último momento...iba a ser Sirius Black, pero él mismo les rogó que sea yo...

- Ese estúpido traidor de la sangre que ni siquiera sabe cuidarse

- Había ordenado que me lo trajeran vivo...ahora la asquerosa Orden lo tiene protegido, haciendo que sea imposible su captura...a la vez te están buscando, ratita.

- Siempre te he servido

- Solo por ser cobarde...¿quien me garantiza que seguirás a mi lado? Además la has visto y eso no me conviene

- ¿¿Ver??

- Sabe que la muchacha esta viva en este lugar. La ha estado cuidando porque está enferma, con fiebre...pero ahora ya que has llegado, haré unos cambios

Mira fijamente a su fiel sirviente, ordenándole mentalmente

- "Mátalo"

Severus se pone de pie y saca su varita, apuntando a Colagusano

- No, mi amo: piedad

- Te doy tu libertad

- ¡¡Adava Kevadra!!

Y cae muerto a sus pies...Voldemort sonríe con gran satisfacción, el joven pupilo es mas que leal, efectivo.

- Deshazte del cuerpo

- Si, Señor - con su varita desaparece el cadaver

- Y una vez hecho, cúrala...antes del ciclo de luna, debe estar sana y fuerte para lo que viene

- Haré lo que me ordenes, Mi Lord

- Llévatela...y vete

Severus toma a la joven mujer y desaparece entre las sombras...Nagini silba a su amo y conversan en idioma parsel

- "Calma: ambos son parte de mis planes"

- "Pero no son tu sangre"

- "Pronto lo serán...vigílalos"

Al día siguiente, un grupo de jóvenes magos que practicaban el quidittch, encuentran entre los arbustos a un hombre muerto y dan aviso a sus padres. El Ministerio llega y confirma la identidad de la victima: Peter Petrigew

--ºººººººººººººººººº--

En una reunión de la Orden del Fénix (ahora reconocida por el Ministerio) los miembros van dando sus informes

- Así que Colagusano fue hallado muerto

- ¿Pero porque?

- Al parecer – dice Kingsley – sirvió a su propósito. Voldemort creyó que podría huir y comunicarse con nosotros más adelante, informándonos de sus futuros planes

- Lastima, lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos

- Sirius

- Nos traiciono, Albus...por su culpa, James y su hijo, mi ahijado, están muertos

- Pero no tenemos ningún mensaje de nuestro espía

- De eso tengo que darles una mala noticia – habla Arthur - fue hallado muerto en el pantano...creo que lo descubrieron

- ¿¿QUEEE??

- ¿Caddwille?

- Si...tenía esto entre sus ropas

Muestra a todos una pequeña esfera. Dumbledore lo observa y lo pone al centro, se activa a la luz.

La imagen del joven espía aparece, y habla ante todos:

- "Señores de la Orden del Fénix: si llegan a encontrar esta esfera, significa que he muerto. Ha sido un honor servir a vuestra causa. Lo que he descubierto lo entrego en calidad de información ultrasecreta y solo el Sr. Dumbledore puede desactivar el protector. Solo pido como ultimo deseo, que el Sr. Black se encargue de la tutela de mi menor hijo. Mi esposa ya esta enterada".

Albus mira al joven y asiente, toca la esfera y levanta la protección, la imagen sigue hablando

- "En el Cuartel Mortífago hay mucha actividad pero lo que he escuchado y visto, les interesará: en una de las habitaciones, un día, hallé a una joven mujer enferma. Por su posición, parece que está prisionera desde hace tres semanas o mas. Su guardián es un joven brujo, llamado Severus Snape. Hasta hace poco, ignoraba el nombre de la prisionera, pero un día escuché que El que no debe ser Nombrado la llamaba Lily"

Muchos se sorprenden

- ¡Lily!

- Esta viva

- ¿Pero porque?

- La necesita con vida – habla Albus – pero tengo una sospecha. Sigamos escuchando

- "Ahora se lo ha entregado a este brujo, pero no se con qué motivos. Se rumorea que en los próximos días hará él un poderoso hechizo con ella, por eso la necesita viva. De paso, busquen y protejan la Profecía del Niño que debía de enfrentarse a Él, porque al parecer, ha ordenado que, quien haya hecho pronosticado aquella profecía, sea capturado y llevado a sus pies"

- ¿Como se enteró de la Profecía?

- Hay un espía de ellos en el Ministerio – habla Kingsley – debe tener acceso al Departamento de Misterios

- O estar bajo la maldición Imperio – habla Alastor – y eso es muy peligroso

- "Por último, Albus esto te interesará: ese brujo tu lo conoces bien, fue alumno de la escuela...al parecer, esta muy entusiasmado con la tarea que le dio el Maligno y no se separa de ella. Dentro encontrarás una capsula; son mis últimos pensamientos: tuve una única conversación con ese muchacho y lo que escuches, será más que importante para ti. Pero debes ser rápido, pues posiblemente, después de lo que haga nuestro enemigo con la joven, la aniquilará. Buena suerte..."

La imagen desaparece y al instante la esfera se vuelve cristalina, se observa en su interior una pequeña capsula. Albus la toma y echa su contenido en un pensadero. Pero

- Queremos ver

- No

- Pero, Dumbledore

- Si dice que Lily esta viva - habla Sirius – debemos saber que es lo que planea hacer con ella. Además

- Se tu odio hacia Snape, Sirius...lo supe desde siempre

- Lo odio Albus...si le hace daño a Lily

Mira a todos, que también ansían ver

- Esta bien...todos adentro

Ingresan al pensadero, aterrizando en uno de los oscuros pasillos. Ven a Caddwille siguiendo a una persona y se detiene al sentir pasos, cambiando el panorama al ser descubierto:

- Soy yo, Severus

- ¿Que haces espiándome?

- No...te equivocas

Lo toma y a empujones lo ingresa a su compartimiento. Al instante el otro se queda asombrado: el cuarto esta modestamente limpio y ordenado, con los colores de su Casa. En una cama se encuentra Lily ya despierta, pero con semblante triste

- ¿Que le sucede?

- Tiene una fuerte depresión por lo sucedido. No acepta que su esposo e hijo estén muertos

- Entiendo...pero no puede estar ahí

- No me animo a forzar que se levante, lo peor es que me odia

- Dale tiempo

- No hay tiempo...faltan dos semanas

- ¿Dos semanas? No entiendo

- Solo el Señor Oscuro lo sabe...

- ¿Sabes como se llama?

- Lily Evans de la Casa Gryffindor

- Evans...ya recuerdo: la mejor de su promoción. Podría hablarle

Lo mira...y asiente. Caddwille se acerca

- Srta. Evans...no tema

- Aléjate maldito mortífago, asesino

- Yo no soy un asesino...

- Asesinaron a mi esposo

- No he sido yo

- Mataron a mi hijo

- Todo ha sido por...

- Déjenme sola...

Y empieza a llorar...el hombre se levanta y se acerca a Severus

- La veo difícil, pero debes enterarte algo: el Señor Oscuro no toma prisioneros

- Lo sé...yo mismo se lo pedí

- ¿Como?

- La amo...con toda el alma. Me asusté cuando me enteré lo de la profecía. Hice cálculos y supuse que era ella y su familia. Por desgracia, Colagusano lo confirmó al delatarlos y dar su ubicación. Ignoraba yo que esa rata era su guardián

- Si que es difícil...¿acaso lo intentaste?

- ¿Intentar?

- Espera

Saca su varita e isonoriza la habitación. Una vez seguro de todo, mira al joven mortífago

- Te conozco desde la escuela

- Se de que Casa eres

- No eres como ellos...abandona este lugar

- No puedo

- Llévatela lejos...a otro país, tomen identidades falsas y establézcanse en otro sitio, donde nadie los conozca. Es la única oportunidad que tienes, Severus Snape. Para ti y para ella

- ¿Que quieres decir? – y levanta las cejas

- Se bien que el Señor Oscuro pretende hacer un ritual con ella. Si lo logra, la matará

- No puede hacerme esto

- Aunque seas el mas fiel de sus vasallos, eso no importará. La mantiene viva por algún motivo. Averígualo, si confirmas lo que te digo, no esperes...toma (le entrega un pequeño paquete) esto te ayudará por un tiempo

- ¿Porque haces esto?

- Yo también tomé una errada decisión...me arrepiento, ahora puedo hacer algo bueno. En dos noches mas será luna nueva y el Señor Oscuro saldrá con un destacamento. Es una buena oportunidad

- Yo...

- No dudes

Y se acerca a la mujer

- Lily Evans: se que me odias, pero no he sido yo.

- Todos son iguales

- No todos...él – señala a Severus – siempre te amó, desde la escuela. Y yo cometí un grave error

- ¿Tú?

- Si, Lily – habla Severus – yo...te amo

- Pero

- Escucha: Voldemort hará algo contigo y después te matará. Así jamás la profecía se realizará.

- Se lo de la profecía...lo ha impedido

- Tal vez ha sido mal interpretado...ustedes tienen una oportunidad, lo único que puedo decir es que no pueden estar aquí mas tiempo. Habla con él, reconcíliense, olviden sus diferencias

Lily mira a su captor, que baja la cabeza, muy avergonzado

- Lo haré

- Debo irme...avisaré a un amigo de confianza para que los ayude

- ¿Quien es ese amigo?

- Debes conocerlo, Srta. Evans...buena suerte

Y sale de la habitación (no sin antes quitarle el hechizo de protección e inosorización y ver por ultima vez a la pareja que se mira extrañada), recorre los pasillos, alcanza la puerta de salida y se dirige al bosque, pero cuando llega a un descampado, justo para enviar su mensaje, es interceptado por dos mortífagos

- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

- Lucius...escuche algo aquí y vine a investigar

- ¿Si? Que extraño...quiero que conozcas a alguien

Traen dos de ellos a una persona lastimada: un muchacho de apenas quince años, que levanta el rostro: lo tiene casi deformado por los golpes. El hombre sabe que su fin se acerca, al reconocer al prisionero

- No

- Traidor...atrápenlo

Lo sujetan, atándolo con sogas mágicas

- El Lord estará mas que complacido...ahora entiendo porque nuestros planes fracasaban tan seguido en estos meses

- No lograrán sus propósitos

- Si, como no...una vez que el Señor Oscuro haga el ritual, habremos ganado

- ¿Que dices?

- Tonto...pero esta vez me aseguraré de que no sobrevivas para contarlo. Tampoco sabrás lo que realmente nuestro Amo hará con los tortolitos...dejemos que disfruten sus últimos momentos de felicidad

Un crucio es lanzado hacia el prisionero...la escena cambia a otra en un calabozo. Va pensando a que es lo que se refería Malfoy al atraparlo. Trata de ponerse en pie, pero las diversas torturas que ha recibido han hecho mella en él. Han pasado varios días y decide sacar una pequeña esfera. Se observa que deja un mensaje y dentro una pequeña capsula con todo lo sucedido: ha sacado todos sus recuerdos sobre lo vivido en el Cuartel, lo oculta entre sus ropas y le hace un hechizo de protección. Lo último que se ve, es cuando la puerta se abre e ingresa Barty Crouch Jr. con una orden definitiva...

Todos salen del pensadero

- Albus: mañana es luna llena

- Si, Kingsley...no podemos contar con Remus mañana debido a su estado, pero por lo visto, Caddwille no solo nos ha dado información valiosa, sino la ubicación del Cuartel. No tenemos tiempo

- ¿Porque?

- Escucha atentamente, Sirius: mañana va a asesinar no solo a Lily...Severus corre el mismo fin, si es que no lo salvamos

- No entiendo nada

- Ni yo...

- Voldemort jamás ha conocido el amor, no sabe lo que es ese sentimiento. Siempre ha sido un hombre duro, frío, cruel y -despiadado. Aprovechará el amor que ellos aun tienen y lo usará bajo un propósito que le servirá a sus planes. Y para eso...

- ¿¿Que??

- Eh...a ver como te lo explico, Sirius

- Dilo, Dumbledore: Lily es la última pieza del rompecabezas. Si ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, debo protegerla

- No es fácil...hace tiempo que dejó de ser una conjetura

- ¿Dejó? - Y los demás se miran entre si y miran a su Líder

- Lily y Severus eran amigos desde antes de la escuela. Al parecer se conocían de niños. Sospecho que se enamoraron también. El porque se separaron es aun un misterio, pero...

- ¿No insinuarás que...ellos...?

- Entiendes ¿verdad?

- No, no puede ser...¡¡NO!!

- Creo entender

- Explícate Sirius, Dumbledore – dice Arthur

- Desde que los Merodeadores conocieron a Snape – habla el anciano – se propusieron separarlos al ver que tenía amistad con una Gryffindor. Sospecho que ellos mismos lograron tal propósito tres años después de su ingreso y le impidieron que ella se reúna otra vez con él

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Tu mente te ha traicionado, Sirius...y no lo niegues

Sirius Black se avergüenza y se queda callado.

- Black: no puedo creer esto – le reprende Minerva

- Lo siento

- ¿No crees que es tarde para arrepentirte?

- Es que...yo...

- Basta. Si lo que sospecho es cierto, después de hacer que ambos se arrepientan, se sinceren, confiese cada uno su sentimiento al otro y consuman ese amor, Voldemort aprovechará que estarán dormidos y los matará. Usará su sangre y las mezclará. Ambos son de la misma edad y si Lily es la mejor y la más fuerte, no niego que Severus debe haber desarrollado al máximo sus capacidades mágicas, desde que se convirtió en un mortífago. Por reportes del mismo Caddwille, el mismísimo Voldemort lo ha entrenado en secreto

- Pero como le beneficia esto...¿acaso usará sus cuerpos?

- ¿Porque?

- Aquí hay gato encerrado – dice Regulus

- ¿Porque dices eso, muchacho? – pregunta Alastor

- No parece...a no ser que – y se pone pálido al recordar

- Dilo

- Procrear...por medio de ellos piense procrear a su verdadero heredero y asesinar a sus padres. Dumbledore: tu espía dijo que mezclaría su sangre...la única forma de hacerlo, es a través de un bebe

- Tiene razón – dice Minerva – los usará a ambos. Son mas que mago y bruja...procreará a un verdadero sangre pura

- Maldición...veo que Voldemort se ha vuelto mas que inteligente, no podemos permitir semejante...destino. Llamen a los demás miembros, no podemos perder tiempo

Saca del pensadero una de las fibras, que se convierte en un mapa del Cuartel

- Si todo sale bien, debemos agradecerle cumpliendo su voluntad.

- Que esperamos

Todos se reúnen y preparan un plan de emergencia. Esta vez, el tiempo corre en su contra. Ninguno se imagina que los mortifagos se adelantaran a sus planes, cambiando definitivamente el Cuartel. Al dia siguiente la Orden sufre un fracaso, al hallar el lugar vació y solitario...Dumbledore empieza a preocuparse, porque esta vez no puede ayudar a su protegido

Continuará...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Hola a todos, veo que les ha afectado la muerte del bebe Harry...atentos pues aqui se ira perfilando poco a poco mi fic.

La verdad he cambiado toda la historia...agradezco a los pocos que postean...dejenme sus reviews y no vemos prontito


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola y mil gracias por leer, los que estan leyendo Regresiones, Mi nombre es Chang y Destinos van a tener que esperasr un poco porque la compu se malogró y tengo que reorganizar...tenia unos borradores a salvo en unos cds y con eso pude reconstruir este capitulo que se ira mejorando en el transcurso de los dias

Por favor dejenme sus reviews y nos vemos prontito

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo ****4: Salir de un lugar, para caer en otro**

Al día siguiente de la conversación con Caddwille, Severus y Lily han conversado desde la noche anterior, se han sincerado uno con el otro y han reconocido cada uno sus errores. Se han vuelto no solo a reamistar, sino a enamorarse uno del otro. Poco a poco las caricias se vuelven mas intensas...

Ese día, al mediodía son escoltados ante la Sala, donde Voldemort los observa ansioso. Frente a él en una pequeña mesa, hay dos copas con un líquido muy extraño y espeso, cuyo color no se observa bien por la oscuridad. A su orden, la pareja bebe su contenido y son llevados otra vez a la misma habitación, para que descansen. La extraña poción hace efecto en ambos, dejándolos no solo inconscientes, sino que sus cuerpos brillen. Lo que nadie sospecha es que el mismo Señor Oscuro ha creado una poderosa mezcla junto con su sangre, para convertir a los enamorados en parte de su propia familia. En otras palabras: sus descendientes directos.

Al día siguiente, despiertan como si nada, y siguen hablando y a la vez ya tratándose como novios. Pasan los días y llega el momento del ciclo lunar, el Lord ordena mentalmente a su sirviente que se acerque...Severus mira la puerta y a Lily

- Mi Lord me llama

- No vayas

- Será un momento...espérame – y le da un tierno beso

Cerrando su mente, sale raudamente. Ha aprendido a caminar sin hacer ruido ni tocar el suelo, llegando rápidamente, pero antes de abrir, oye – sin querer - la conversación entre su Amo y algunos de sus otros compañeros

- Escuchad: cuando Severus entre por esa puerta y le ordene marchar a una misión, ustedes se encargarán de que no vuelva jamás

- Pero, Amo

- ¿Acaso quieres matarlo?

- Ya sirvió a su propósito...seré yo quien ahora tome su lugar. Poseeré a la mujer y a través de ella, tendré un hijo, un heredero

- Severus es uno de tus mejores hombres, Señor – dice Lucius – nunca te ha fallado

- De vez en cuando hay que hacer algunos sacrificios. Ella tiene un enorme poder...si uno mi sangre con la de ella, tendremos un hijo que heredará no solo mi poder, será mucho más poderoso. Y aprovecharé ese inocente amor que ella aun siente por mi mortífago para mi propósito. Después de nacer la criatura, la mataré

No quiso oír mas...era suficiente. Sin hacer ruido, regresa a su habitación y la encierra, no sin antes invocar algunos objetos valiosos que entran rápidamente, con su varita hechiza su baúl, donde sus poquísimas pertenencias van entrando, mientras que Lily observa la escena

- ¿Que sucede Severus?

- Caddwille tenía razón...nos matará

- ¡¡No!!

- Debo sacarte de aquí...ahora. Lily ven

La pelirroja se acerca y lo abraza

- No tengas miedo

- Temo perderte.

- No será así

- Ya perdí a mi familia por su mano

- Lo sé...fue él mismo que los buscó, ayudados por Colagusano

- Maldito

- Ya pagó...me encargue de él en persona

- No entiendo

- Escucha: ponte esta capa y toma tu varita

- Pero...¿como lo obtuviste?

- Nos atacaran...no quiero que te sorprendan

- ¿Y tu?

- Se como defenderme...solo guarda silencio y sígueme

Ambos se preparan y él logra cerrar y encoger su baúl a un tamaño minúsculo y lo guarda entre sus ropas. Con sigilo salen y camina tranquilamente hasta hallar una salida

Con un hechizo de invisibilidad, ambos tomados de la mano huyen por el bosque, justamente el atardecer los ayuda en su huída. Por otro lado, al ver que Severus demoraba en llegar, Voldemort ordena ir a su habitación, encontrándose vacío. Los hombres buscan en todos sitios y Lucius sospecha, pero ve que el Innombrable esta muy furioso. El mismo oyó también los planes de su Amo y no estaba de acuerdo, pero al menos se alegraba: había huido su amigo con la chica, conociéndolo bien, irían a uno de los miles de refugios (la mayor parte desconocidos para él)

Una orden es dada

- Busquen a la mujer, traédmela viva...y maten a Severus

--ºººººººººº--

Han pasado varios días y una pareja vestida de forma estrafalaria (para los magos) ingresa al callejón Diagon: el un joven de cabellos rubios y vestimenta juvenil y ella una morena con la misma vestimenta. El cantinero los ve pasar de frente hacia fuera y con disimulo ve que el joven saca su varita y golpea uno de los ladrillos

Al ver que era una pareja de magos, los deja tranquilos y se va a sus quehaceres. La pareja ingresa y va directo a Madame Mallkin

La dueña los atiende y ellos compran varias vestimentas, una vez hecho esas compras, salen y se dirigen a comprar ingredientes para pociones. Su presencia llama la atención, al estar vestidos como unos hippies de los años 70 en el mundo muggle y porque son muy atractivos

Lo que todos ignoran es que la pareja es, en realidad, Severus y Lily transformados por medio de la poción multijugos mejorada. Llegan otra vez a la taberna y piden una habitación para hospedarse un par de días, ya que aun les falta hacer algunas compras

Tom les da una habitación y les atiende...luego se retira. Pero como tiene sospechas, envía un mensaje por medio de una lechuza. En realidad el es uno de los tantos espías que trabajan para la Orden del Fénix

En Grimmauld Place Nº 12, Dumbledore tiene una reunión con los miembros, y le llega no solo el diario, sino también un mensaje

Va leyendo y dice a los demás

- Señores: Tom el cantinero y dueño del Caldero Chorreante nos avisa de la llegada de una pareja muy extraña

- Debe ser esposos – dice Kingsley

- Pero su presencia llama mucho la atención – sigue hablando el anciano – Alastor, Sirius y Remus irán a investigar

- Me uno – dice Arthur

- Bien...irán esta noche y averigüen quienes son y cuales son sus planes. Si descubren algo extraño, prívenlos y tráiganlos aquí

- Bien

- Como ordenes

- Al fin acción

- Tengan cuidado

--ººººººººººººº--

Llega la noche y la pareja baja a cenar. En una de las mesas, varias personas ya han llegado y hablado con Tom. Este les lleva bebidas y comida, les señala disimuladamente a la pareja

Los vigilan de cerca...hora y media después, se retiran a su habitación.

Van esperando que el local cierre y se van a otras habitaciones a reposar. Pasan las horas y en una habitación, una pareja esta dándose caricias, entre besos y susurros, se acercan a la cama. Van a amarse después de muchísimo tiempo y tan entusiasmado está el hombre, que olvida cerrar la puerta

Ninguno se da cuenta que se va abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación, la pareja esta sentada en la cama prodigándose diversas caricias. Silenciosamente ingresan y se preparan mientras ven que algo extraño le sucede a ellos: van cambiando, porque la poción terminó su efecto.

Ven a un hombre de cabellos negro y a una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, que cambian hasta sus ropas, haciendo que uno de ellos no pueda mantener su boca cerrada:

- No puede ser

La voz de Sirius alerta al hombre, pero Kingsley ha tomado las varitas. Ambos se levantan y la mujer reconoce a los demás

- Remus...Sirius

- ¿Lily?

- Estas viva

- Hazte a un lado, Lily

- No...esperen

- Es un mortífago

- Me ha ayudado a escapar

- ¿Y así le agradeces?

- Basta

Mientras Severus observa con odio a Sirius...sin que nadie se de cuenta, toma un poco de polvos y en un descuido los lanza a los rostros de sus captores, pero Kingsley y Remus logran aturdirlos con desmaius, que primero le cae a ella, al ponerse de escudo

- No entiendo

- Hay que llevarlos

- Para que...matémosle

- Sirius

- No haremos eso...tal vez tenga mucha información que darnos. Lo llevaremos vivo

- No vale la pena arriesgarse por Snivellus

- Olvídate de tus rencores estudiantiles y dale una oportunidad. Si ha logrado no solo salvarla, sino también huir de donde estaba arriesgándose a ese grado, debe haber un buen motivo.

- Dumbledore hablará con ellos

- Esta bien...vamos

--ºººººººººººººº--

Lily despierta en una cama mullida, a su costado se encuentra Severus inconsciente. Se acerca y toma su pulso: esta vivo. Mira la habitación, no sabe en donde se encuentra, ya que no conoce el lugar. Se escuchan pasos que se acercan

La puerta se abre por un hechizo, pero reconoce la voz

- Bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix

- Albus Dumbledore

- Lily: estas viva...gracias a los hados

- Yo estoy bien

- ¿Y que hacías con Severus?

- Es una larga historia

- Quiero escucharla – y toma asiento

En otro lugar del Cuartel, los demás miembros ven y escuchan la escena a través de un espejo mágico en silencio.

- ¿Que ocurrió esa noche, Lily?...quiero saberlo todo

- No, por favor...aun me duele recordar

- Inténtalo

- Era ya de noche y esperábamos que los niños tocaran la puerta para repartir los dulces. De pronto James sintió su presencia y me ordenó salir con mi hijo. Fui a la cocina con la intención de salir por la parte trasera, pero estaba una enorme serpiente impidiendo que huyera.

- ¿Y James?

- En la sala, enfrentándose con el Innombrable...subí a la habitación de mi hijo y me encerré. Minutos después, ingresó, acompañado de...ese...ofidio

- Sigue, por favor

- Me desarmó. Le rogué que no lo matara...me dijo que me hiciera a un lado, que le entregara a mi bebe. Pero se me quedó mirando por largo rato, al parecer estaba analizando o algo así

- ¿Y?

- Esa cosa se lanzo sobre mi...lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver a mi pequeño levantarse y alzar sus manitas, creía que era su padre...

Y lloró amargamente. Sus sollozos despertaron a Severus y vio al hombre con quien hablaba su amada. La abrazó instintivamente al mismo tiempo que el anciano le pregunta

- Severus, mi niño...¿que hiciste?

- No hice nada...solo pedí clemencia para ella al enterarme. Colagusano los había traicionado, al darles la dirección correcta. Ignoraba que él era su Guardián

- Y por eso, Voldemort se la llevo viva...debiste convencerlo

- No fue fácil...el sabia que...

- ¿Sabía que, Severus?

- Que aun la amo...creyó que era una fuerte obsesión y me dijo que me la concedería

- ¿Y?

- Yo llegue una semana después al Cuartel. Me mandó llamar y me la entregó, con una condición

- ¿Cual era?

- Liquidar al informante...en este caso, a Colagusano

Dumbledore analizaba los hechos: ahora sabía un parte, pero trataba de ingresar a la mente del muchacho, pero era imposible porque la tenía cerrada

- Veo que te has convertido en un experto en Oclumancia

- Lo se, porque aun intentas ingresar a mis pensamientos

- Y veo que no podré...pero sabrás que soy experto en Legeremancia. Se de sus sentimientos a ella

- ¿Como...como lo sabes?

- No fue difícil adivinar cuando los vi a ambos por primera vez...por lo que veo ya han solucionado sus diferencias y han amistado...o debería decir que se han vuelto a enamorar, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido

Ambos se ponen muy colorados al escuchar la verdad

- ¿Es verdad?

- Si

- Cuéntame lo sucedido en el Cuartel

- La necesitaba viva para un ritual que debía hacerse en luna llena

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Esa mañana me mandó llamar...como se moverme sin hacer ruido ni llamar la atención, llegue antes y escuche todo

- ¿Todo?

- Ordenó matarme y...

- ¿Que mas?

Miró a Lily...tenia que saber la verdad de su huida

- Iba a...poseerla. Su verdadero plan era tener un hijo con ella, aprovechando...mi ausencia definitiva

- No

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si no me crees, solo hay una manera: te mostrare lo que oí aquel día

Abre Severus su mente y Dumbledore observa lo escuchado. Una vez obtenido la información, fija su mirada en ambos, que parecen muy cohibidos

- ¿Saben lo de la Profecía?

- Si – contestan ambos

- ¿Creen ustedes que no podrá cumplirse?

- No tengo idea...ya que...el Señor Oscuro se hizo cargo en persona

- Mi hijo ha muerto por culpa de esa profecía

- Vayan pensando sobre eso

- Pero

- No entiendo

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, algo me dice que aun hay esperanza

Y se levanta, saliendo del cuarto. La pareja se queda mirándose largamente y analizando que es lo que quería decir. En la sala, los demás miembros esperan al Director

- Albus

- Ese muchacho sabe mas de lo que nos imaginamos

- ¿Pudiste ver en su mente?

- No mucho, Sirius...pero he confirmado mis sospechas: Voldemort quería tener un hijo y eligió a Lily para ese fin. Caddwille y Regulus tenían razón en parte.

- Entonces

- Voldemort quiere afianzar su reinado con un heredero.

- Por eso huyeron...se enteró, además está marcado: ordenaron matarlo

- Vaya – dice Kingsley – entonces cada mortífago ni bien termina un trabajo es silenciado

- No siempre...solo los que demuestran cobardía o traición. En los demás los mantiene a su lado. En el caso de Severus, es uno de los mejores y ha sido entrenado en persona por él mismo. Me atrevería a decir que es uno de sus hombres mas valiosos para su fin

- ¿Que esta haciendo ese maldito grasiento con ella?

La voz furiosa de Sirius hace que todos vean en el espejo: efectivamente, ambos estaban no solo intercambiando abrazos. En la habitación, Severus convencía a su pareja que se dejara amar por primera vez y, aunque encontró al principio cierta resistencia de ella, poco a poco fue ganando terreno.

Dumbledore tomó su varita y volvió el espejo a la normalidad

- Pero

- Olvídalo, Sirius...démosle un poco de privacidad a los enamorados

- Ni...loco...

- Sirius – dice Remus – tiene razón. Déjalos en paz

Mientras en un cuarto, una pareja se entregaba al amor: ambos por primera vez descubrirían no solo sus sentimientos, sino también mucho más. Aquella cama cobijó sus cuerpos, ávidos de conocerse y los suspiros, gemidos y frases entrecortadas ocuparon el vacío que tenia aquella habitación. La noche no fue suficiente para ellos, que se amaron hasta quedar más que satisfechos y dormir entrelazados. Esa noche procrearían – sin saber ninguno – a lo que se había profetizado: un niño, producto del más puro e intenso amor

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Extrañas señales**

Amanecía en los alrededores del oculto Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. En una habitación, una pareja dormitaba, apenas cubierta con una sábana, pero abrazados. La noche anterior descubrieron el placer de sentir sus cuerpos juntos y disfrutando de todo lo inimaginable. Severus había estado guardándose, pues no quería estar con ninguna mujer, excepto con su amada, a la que prodigó todas sus atenciones. Lily no solo disfrutó de esos momentos, jamás se imagino que su ahora actual pareja era...más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

La luz solar ingresaba débilmente a través de una parte de la ventana, iluminando parte de la cama. Severus fue el primero en despertarse y ver que todo no era un sueño, sino realidad: aun su amada estaba en sus brazos, durmiendo apaciblemente. Su rostro mostraba paz y tranquilidad, su respiración era más pausada y sentía el calor de su piel. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de aquella deseada piel femenina, mientras besaba su cuello y recogía el perfume de sus cabellos color fuego. Lily sonreía en sueños, ya que aun dormía, pero poco a poco se movía, haciendo que el hombre simplemente recorriera con su mirada todo lo que ella hacía, hasta que se quedó quieta, frente a él.

Con un beso en sus labios, la despertó

- ¿Como te sientes?

- Bien...fue la mejor noche de mi vida

- Lo se – la abraza – aun no he terminado

- ¿Que?

- Lo de anoche fue solo el inicio...aun tengo mucho mas para darte

- Cielos, Sev...¿donde aprendiste hacer lo de anoche?

- No pienses mal, Lily...y la verdad no tengo la menor idea, solo quise hacerlo contigo...parecías una gatita en celo cuando te poseía

- ¿Gatita?

- Me olvide que eres toda una Gryffindor – habla en forma irónica

- Y tu un verdadero Slytherin...no creo que "eso" venga en las clases que les dieron

- Para que lo sepas, "eso" solo se aprende con la pareja adecuada e ideal...en este caso, aprendí contigo...y es la primera lección

- ¿Pretendes darme clases de "eso"?

- ¿Y porque no? Tu misma sacarás conclusiones

Ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a amarse otra vez. Ninguno reparó y ni se acordaron en que, realmente era la sangre de Voldemort lo que bebieron y circulaba en sus venas, transformándolos en una pareja ansiosa y llena de deseo sexual, a la vez que aumentaba todas sus capacidades y poderes mágicos (aparte de introducir nuevos poderes). Él no solo estimulaba, sino que, ávido, ya estaba dentro de ella y se movía frenética y rápidamente, haciendo que ella gimiese y lanzara frases ininteligibles, moviéndose también al mismo compás de su compañero y dejándose amar, la acción duraría un buen y eterno rato, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y cayendo en el dulce sueño. Dentro del vientre de Lily, se producía lo esperado: un ovulo era fecundado en esos momentos, originándose vida.

Dos horas después, unos pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo y una varita levantaba el hechizo de protección e ingresaba silenciosamente: era Albus Dumbledore. El mas poderoso y respetado de los magos veía a la pareja que dormitaba después de tener relaciones intimas. Al mismo tiempo, sentía la presencia de un nuevo poder...una vida que recién germinaba. Sonriendo, sale silenciosamente y los deja descansar.

En la Sala, los Black, Remus, Minerva, Hagrid, Kingsley y los Weasley discutían en pleno desayuno

- Debemos separarlos

- No creo que esa sea buena idea, Sirius

- Es que no entiendes, Moony

- Jamás he apoyado semejante estupidez cuando lo hiciste con James y Peter, Padfood – habla Remus – por eso, me hice a un lado. Hoy no volverás a hacer lo mismo

- No pueden estar juntos

- Hermano: al amor no le puedes ordenar que se vaya, si es que ya está instalado en sus corazones – habla Regulus - Aun soy joven y tengo mucho que aprender de la vida

- Lo primero que aprendiste es esa estupidez de la pureza de sangre

- De la cual me arrepiento...no se en qué he estado pensando

- Ya me imagino

- Y no podrán separarse, por mas que lo intenten – ingresa Albus – su destino es estar juntos ahora

- ¿Acaso los apoyas?

- Presiento que aun la profecía puede realizarse

- ¿¿Puede??

Todos se miran entre si

- Albus: el único hijo de los Potter ha muerto junto a su padre – dice Minerva – si ese pequeño era realmente lo profetizado, ahora ya no habrá nadie quien detenga al Innombrable

- Tiene el camino libre – contesta Molly

- Si toma el control de todo, estaremos perdidos – habla Arthur bastante aterrorizado

- Pero aun queda ella...

- ¿Como?

- No entiendo

- Algo me dice que, más pronto de lo deseado, estaremos ocultando a tres personas. Si confirmo mis sospechas, debemos trasladarlos definitivamente a Hogwarts. Allá estarán seguros

- ¿Sospechas?

- No te entendemos, Dumbledore

- Paciencia...ya lo verán con sus propios ojos. Mientras tratemos de ayudar al traslado del Ministerio, antes de que se infiltren nuestros enemigos. Molly, prepara un buen desayuno para nuestros invitados, lo necesitaran. Deben recuperar fuerzas...

Toma asiento en medio de todos, que aun andan sorprendidos por su extraña forma de hablar

- ¿Mermelada, Minerva?

--ºººººººººººººº--

Los Mortífagos se encuentran en otro lugar: en la Mansión Ryddle. Han tenido que abandonar el antiguo escondite, al descubrir a un infiltrado en sus filas. Voldemort esta muy furioso, no solo por el hecho de que se haya descubierto a un traidor, sino porque también se le escapó su prisionera

Lucius es llamado ante su Amo

- Aquí me tienes, Señor Oscuro

- Tu debes saber donde está tu amigo

- A pesar de ser amigos desde la escuela, sé por experiencia propia que a Severus será bastante difícil ser ubicado. Cuando se lo propone, se oculta muy bien

- Maldición...tienes que tener alguna pista

- Desde ese día, he ido a los posibles lugares donde frecuenta, pero no he tenido suerte. Posiblemente haya abandonado el país. Pero en mi búsqueda he descubierto algo

- Dime

- La Orden del Fénix cuenta con aprobación oficial...trabajan junto al Ministerio

- ¡¡Maldito Albus Dumbledore!!

- Pero tengo una idea: si ponemos controlar a uno de los Jefes Departamentales, podremos tomar el control, sin que se den cuenta. De esta manera, podemos ampliar mas la búsqueda de los prisioneros

- Debemos recapturarlos. La sangre de ambos esta adaptándose al cambio. No deben tener relaciones bajo ningún motivo, sino todo se derrumbará

- Como ordenes, Amo

Lucius abandona el cuarto...está bastante preocupado. Ahora que va recordando, sabe que un día después que el traidor fue muerto, llevaron a Severus y Lily ante él y les hizo beber a cada uno una enorme copa de un extraño líquido. Intranquilo, toma su capa y usa la chimenea, para ir a su casa

--ºººººººººººººº--

En el Cuartel de la Orden, Severus y Lily bajaron a tomar desayuno pasado las 8 am. Estaban alegres y risueños, algo bastante ilógico para los demás miembros que los observaban con recelo.

Alastor hablada con Albus

- Dumbledore ¿estas seguro?

- Puedo asegurarlo

- Solo están aquí hace pocas horas

- Cuando el amor es puro y fuerte, se siente más ese poder. Y si no me equivoco, también siento una nueva vida germinar.

- ¿Germinar? No me digas que...

- Si. Aunque lo confirmaremos más adelante. Pero nunca me equivoco. Ella se pondrá feliz, cuando se confirme su estado

- Pero...él

- ¿Que?

- Su padre, Dumbledore: Si es cierto, sería el hijo de un mortífago y una miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Una pareja dispareja

- Al menos ya se conocen...es una gran ventaja

- Severus es uno de ellos: un mortífago. ¿Te imaginas?

- Ya no. Ha cambiado...se le nota en sus ojos. Está completamente enamorado de ella.

- No me digas que por amor ha cambiado. No lo creo

- El amor es la fuerza más poderosa, Alastor. Eso ni Voldemort lo sabe. Estoy seguro que ahora, la profecía se cumplirá

- ¿Quieres decir que ellos...?

- Van a ser padres...y es el primero. Debemos estar alertas

Ven ambos a la pareja que disfruta del desayuno, mientras por otro lado, los hermanos Black los miran con diversos ojos

- Es muy bella esa mujer

- Ni lo digas: Lily siempre ha llamado la atención. Una vez intente acercarme

- ¿Y?

- Me lanzó un maleficio. Me dio a entender que ni loca quería estar conmigo. Aunque a las finales, no entiendo como James logró conquistarla en el ultimo año

- ¿Y él?

- Lo llamábamos Snivellus...siempre metía sus narices donde no debía. Debo reconocer que sabe mucho más que todos los alumnos de esa época. Su madre lo instruyó bien, ya que fue una de las mejores brujas.

- Remus me contó que, por tu culpa, casi lo mataba

- Es cierto. Como sabrás, a Remus lo mordió un licántropo cuando era niño. Sus padres no podían hacer nada...Dumbledore permitió que ingresara a estudiar y se plantó el sauce boxeador para que fuera allí a ocultarse y llevar mas tranquila su transformación en luna llena. Nosotros lo descubrimos y aprendimos el arte de la Animagia. Un día vimos que Severus nos espiaba y se me ocurrió decirle que ocultábamos algo allí. Si quería verlo, tenía que ir una noche de luna llena.

- ¿Y fue?

- Si...descubrió todo. James se enteró antes y fue a rescatarlo. Desde aquel momento, su odio a nosotros aumentó. El Director le ordenó callar. Cuando terminamos la escuela, no lo vimos mas...hasta hoy y eso que ha pasado tres años.

- Y ahora son buscados por sus propios compañeros. Hay algo que no entiendo: dices que cuando terminaron de estudiar, Severus era un buen prospecto para un trabajo, pero se fue.

- Si. En esa época debe haberse unido a los mortifagos

- Y aprendió de quien no debía. Casi es como su hijo

- Un momento: ¿que dijiste?

- Que aprendió de quien no debía

- No, lo otro

- Que es casi como su hijo...¿que sucede?

Sirius va analizando lo dicho por su hermano menor...sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo debido y miraba a la pareja. Luego, en silencio se acercó al Director

- Dumbledore: debemos hablar

- ¿Pasa algo, Sirius?

- Si...pero no aquí. Vamos a la Biblioteca

Los dos hombres junto con Regulus y Alastor se dirigen a la biblioteca donde se encierran y lanzan un hechizo antisonido. Toman asiento mientras que el menor de los Black sirve diversas bebidas

- Ya estamos aquí...tu dirás

- Dumbledore acabo de acordarme de algo

- ¿Que es?

- Regulus me dijo que Severus, al unirse a los mortífagos aprendió todo lo que sabe de quien no debía. Según los reportes de Caddwille, Snape era entrenado en persona y en el más absoluto secreto por El Innombrable. Ascendió rápidamente y se convirtió en el mejor pocionista de Londres

- Si

- No será que...él sea...su verdadero heredero

- Imposible.

- Tendría que llevar su sangre

- Ninguno puede decir que ambos son de sangre limpia...al contrario, pero...¿ellos?

- Severus es mestizo y Lily una muggle con aptitudes mágicas. Ninguno puede ser heredero de Slytherin, si eso es lo que estas pensando, Sirius

- No se porque, pero algo les hizo...días antes, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

- Tienes razón, Black – habla Alastor – uno de los espías ministeriales me dijo que los mortifagos están buscándolos desesperadamente.

- ¿No será que hayan llevado a cabo el ritual sin ella?

- No...debería estar presente, si es que Voldemort pretendía hacerle algo

- Solo hay una manera de saberlo: busquemos al mejor amigo de Snape

- ¿Quien?

- Lucius Malfoy...el debe saber algo mas

- Los dos son de la misma calaña – dice Alastor

- No hablará

- Ni querrá venir de visita – confirma Regulus

- Es mejor hacerle una visita de cortesía – dice Dumbledore – así sabremos como esta Narcissa.

--ººººººººººººº--

En la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius llega y encuentra a su esposa reposando. Ya tiene un mes y medio de gestación y se cuida de no hacer mucho esfuerzo. Se sirve un vaso de whisky de fuego y mientras va tomando, se acuerda de todo lo ocurrido

El día en que llegó su Amo, trayendo a Lily inconsciente

Después vio que Severus se hizo cargo de ella, ni bien regresó de su misión...al mismo tiempo se enteró del hallazgo de Colagusano muerto cerca de un bosque, las atenciones que se le brindaba a la prisionera; las idas y venidas de un par de sus lugartenientes trayendo algo escondido y aquel día: el que ambos tomaron aquel extraño líquido

Y al menos tuvo que sonreír cuando se enteró que su amigo fugó con la prisionera. Él mismo sabia del amor que sentía por esa chica y a pesar que era una muggle, la admiraba no solo por su inteligencia, sino también porque era muy bella. Se imaginaba lo que posiblemente estarían haciendo, si es que ya se han reamistado

Justo estaba en esos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que en la chimenea aparecían algunas personas no invitadas. Al voltear, se alarmó al verlos, pero fue desarmado

- Sr. Dumbledore: que inesperada visita

- Hola Malfoy...¿donde están tus guardaespaldas?

- Gracioso, Black...¿que haces en mi casa?

- Como tu lo haz dicho: vinimos de visita

- Señores...Lucius, tenemos una duda y tu mismo nos puedes decir lo que pasa.

- Depende de la pregunta – se sienta – soy todo oídos

- ¿Voldemort les hizo algo a Severus y Lily?

La pregunta le suena conocida, pero no sabe si hablar o no

- No lo sé

- Está mintiendo

- Ellos se comportan muy extraño, Malfoy...queremos respuestas, o

- ¿O que?

- No me provoques, serpiente

- Si, claro...sé de lo que eres capaz, Moody

- Basta...sabes bien que ellos no están bien ¿Qué les dio de beber?

- Lo ignoro...solo vi que les dio dos enormes copas y les ordenó tomárselo todo. De allí los llevaron a una habitación, donde descansaron todo un día. Lo que sea que hayan tomado, les hizo efecto al instante. Ni me pregunten que era...es todo lo que sé

- ¿Todo?

- Cuando escaparon, el Señor Tenebroso ordenó buscarlos, antes...

- ¿Antes de que?

- Antes que tuvieran relaciones, sino todo se echaría a perder

- Hmmmmm

- ¿Dumbledore que crees?

- ¿Acaso les dio un veneno?

- No es veneno...pero por desgracia, les esta afectando de una manera bastante extraña

- ¿El esta bien?

- Si te refieres a Snivellus...

- ¡¡No le hables de esa manera, Black!!

- ¡¡Sirius!!

- ¿Porque preguntas?

- Temo que esa bebida...la verdad ignoro que es, pero si se que ingrediente principal usó en su preparación.

- Dinos

- ¿Cual es?

- Usó su propia sangre. El Lord estuvo reponiéndose antes de darles esas copas. Alguien de su entorno le extrajo una buena cantidad de sangre de sus propias venas

Los rostros de los hombres de la Orden se abren de improvisto, en especial del mas joven miembro:

- Por las estrellas ¿que hizo?

- ¿De que hablas Regulus?

- Los esta transformando...es una antiquísima poción que dejó de ser usado. Cielos

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Malfoy...si alguna vez nos necesitas

- No creo que necesite vuestra ayuda

- Algo me dice que si, por tu hijo

- ¿Que?

- ¿Hijo?

- Dile a Narcissa que descanse y no haga esfuerzo...así llevará mejor su embarazo y el niño nacerá sano

- Como lo...

- Supe...es fácil detectar cuando nace una nueva vida. Señores: es hora de regresar

Los miembros de la Orden ingresan a la chimenea y desaparecen entre el fuego. Lucius bebe de un solo trago la fuerte bebida. Al menos sabe que su mejor amigo esta a salvo...y en buenas manos

Continuará--


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**** ¿Sangre pura?**

En el Cuartel de la Orden (varios días después), Severus y Lily pasean, van buscando la forma de salir, pero a la vez analizan. Al menos se sienten seguros por ahora.

A Lily le ha estado dando mareos y vómitos durante las mañanas, unos malestares bastantes fastidiosos y que se ponía bien cuando avanzaba el día. Sospechando, Severus la observa detenidamente

Y sonríe: al fin ella lleva en su vientre el fruto de su amor

Satisfecho y orondo, abraza a su compañera y la acompaña a sus cortos paseos. Como no pueden salir de la casa, van observando diversas habitaciones, hasta hallar unas cortinas en uno de los pasillos. Al correrlas, observan el cuadro de una mujer que les grita de mala manera

- ¡¡Malditos sean traidores de la sangre!!...¿como osan estar en mi casa?

- ¿Y esta imagen?

- Si no me equivoco, es la Sra. Walburga Black, madre de los dueños de esta...casa – le contesta Severus

Pero, de pronto, la imagen se les queda observando por largo rato. Los mira de una manera que a Lily y Severus no les agrada

- ¿Que tanto mira, Señora?

- Mil disculpas

- Eh

- No entiendo

- Cada vez que me quitan este velo, aprovecho para humillar a los que osaron ingresar a mi noble casa, manchándolo con su presencia, ya que son sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre las visitas que mis hijos traen; por eso no me fije en ustedes, dignos visitantes. Bienvenidos al hogar de la Noble y Antiquísima Familia Black

- Vaya

- Díganme en que les puedo servir

- Estamos huyendo...han ordenado matarnos

- Oh cielos...pues mi casa será vuestro refugio. Últimamente no se ven visitas distinguidas aquí.

En la chimenea, los hombres salen y van buscando, pero Albus hechiza el espejo para ver en donde están. Los halla en uno de los pasillos, cerca de un retrato

- Sirius, Regulus

- Si, Dumbledore

- Ese cuadro que mantienen tapado

- Cielos

- Es de mamá

- Esperen...será mejor que escuchen

Y con otro movimiento de su varita, se escucha toda la conversación. Mientras que el cuadro y la pareja siguen conversando, ajenos a que son escuchados

- Mi elfo Kreacher les atenderá

Un par de palmadas, hacen que el elfo aparezca

- Kreacher: esta pareja va a quedarse en mi casa. Dales la mejor atención

- Si, mi ama...como ordenes

- Es un gusto atender a nobles sangre pura

La frase empieza a calar hondo. Albus al fin se ha dado cuenta de algo

- Voldemort los ha transformado por completo

- ¿Como?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Mis sospechas son casi ciertas: usó una buena parte de su sangre y por medio de un antiguo preparado, se los dio a beber, sin decirles de que era. Según Malfoy, su efecto fue instantáneo.

- ¿Instantáneo?

- Ahora si Sirius tienes razón

- Son...ellos entonces son...

- Herederos y descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin...aunque no sabemos si tienen sus poderes

- ¿Pero como?

- No se si habrán leído una historia muggle sobre adopciones

- No

- Antiguamente, si una familia muggle poderosa (hablando en términos de riqueza y poder) quería adoptar a alguien, en una ceremonia especial, le daban de beber su propia sangre. Así el Patriarca o Líder lo convertía en uno de ellos, sus descendientes más cercanos: si era un padre, el adoptado era un hijo; si es un hombre mayor que no ha tenido hermanos, el adoptado vendría a ser su hermano menor y así sucesivamente. Heredaban no solo sus bienes, sino también su linaje y apellido

- Cielos

- ¿Eso significa...?

- Que Voldemort los convirtió en sus hermanos. Por eso, el cuadro de tu madre los trata muy bien. Ha visto su verdadero origen.

- ¿Pero como?

- A los ojos de los demás, será más que difícil que se den cuenta, pero los magos que son sangre pura los detectarán, posiblemente los que tienen a un antecesor mágico lo puedan ver...pero si Voldemort es derrotado, pueden ellos transformarse. Ser unos nuevos Señores Oscuros, si son corrompidos.

- ¿Es posible?

- No lo se, en esa parte es solo una conjetura...pero al menos si concuerda su plan: convertirlos, para así deshacerse de su hermano y procrear con su hermana.

- Eso es...

- Uffffffffff

- Los muggles le llaman incesto

- Que...pervertido

- Mas que pervertido, es...mejor ni me imagino

- Pero dices que aun hay esperanza...¿de que estabas hablando Dumbledore?

- Como siempre, Voldemort olvida cosas elementales. Nuestros tortolitos ya se iniciaron.

- Ohhhh

- Entendí

- Pues yo no he entendido nada, Albus

- Nos daremos cuenta pronto, Alastor...hay que esperar un poquito mas

Y se ríe, saca un caramelo de limón y mientras disfruta del dulce, ve la imagen. En el pasillo, la pareja sigue conversando con el cuadro de la Matriarca de los Black

--ººººººººººº--

Lucius ha estado informándose en su biblioteca de posibles preparados usados por los muggles y magos, a la vez tratando de recordar como era la poción que bebió la pareja. Estaba casi seguro de que para algo los eligió, pero no tenía ni la mínima idea del daño

Hasta que al fin la halló en uno de los libros de magia oscura...seguía leyendo y a la vez abriendo los ojos. No podía creer lo que veía y ahora si todo se armaba a sus ojos.

Aunque...sonriente, cierra el libro y decide ir al Cuartel Mortifago, pero su elfo Dobby aparece, antes de meterse a la chimenea:

- Amo: la Señora lo llama. Esta muy mal

De inmediato sube hacia su habitación. Allí en la cama matrimonial, Narcissa estaba descansando, pero un fuerte dolor la aqueja

- ¿Que sucede, mi Narcissa?

- No soporto este dolor, Lucius...mi bebe

- Cálmate

- No quiero perderlo

- Tanto tiempo planeándolo...no dejaré que eso suceda. Nunca...antes prefiero morir

- Llama al doctor...rápido

Sus nervios van creciendo. Tiene miedo de perder a su heredero. No tiene otra opción. Va a la chimenea y echa unos polvos, al instante aparece un rostro entre las llamas

- Black...

- Oh Malfoy: ¿que quieres? – le contesta con sorna

- Por favor, Sirius – contesta Remus – ¿que sucede Lucius?

- Mi esposa...se encuentra mal. Tengo miedo. Por favor necesito la ayuda de Dumbledore

- ¿No puedes llevarla tu mismo a San Mungo? – responde Sirius

- Como están las cosas...los harán esperar

- No entiendo

- Sirius: San Mungo ya fue asaltado varias veces...están temerosos de recibir pacientes. Y si tu prima esta mal, necesita atención médica urgente. Tramitar un permiso sería perdida de tiempo y ahí si sería tarde para ella

- Llámalo...y hazte a un lado. Vamos para allá

Lucius obedece y pasan unos minutos, el fuego va creciendo: Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius aparecen junto a Madame Pomfrey, que había ido a atender a Lily, a pedido del Director

- Señores, por favor: déjenme a solas con la paciente

- Pero

- Vamos Lucius...dejémosla trabajar

Todos salen (menos Dumbledore). Lucius, bastante nervioso por el estado de su amada esposa, revolotea en la sala. Unos cinco minutos después bajan los que atendieron a Narcissa

- Calma Lucius no pongas esa cara

- Su esposa esta bien, Sr. Malfoy – habla la enfermera – pero debe reposar. Al parecer no ha estado siguiendo las recomendaciones y ha tenido una amenaza de aborto

- ¿¿Amenaza de aborto??

- Felizmente logramos revertir la situación. He hablado con ella y ahora si cumplirá las indicaciones médicas que le dejo. Pero usted deberá estar a su lado. Le recomiendo que delegue o encargue por un tiempo sus negocios a una persona de su entera confianza, acorte sus viajes y se dedique al cuidado de su mujer e hijo.

- Felizmente que tenemos a una buena sanadora. Gracias Poppy

- Gracias, Dumbledore. Sr. Malfoy: ¿Tiene algún elfo que se encargue de sus cosas? Quiero adiestrarlo para que haga algunas cosas

- Lo llamaré. ¡¡Dobby!!

Al instante aparece un elfo pequeño y tímido

- Ve con ella. Te indicará todo lo que debes hacer.

- Si, amo

Ve a los hombres cuchichear entre si

- Yo...

- Si, Lucius

- Quiero agradecerles, pero...

- Solo por ahora no te alejes de ella. Por ahora

- Al menos hasta que cumpla 4 meses. Si pasa esa fecha límite, ella podrá seguir con el embarazo normalmente y dar a luz. Haz un esfuerzo

- Y lo que tenías planeado hacer, es mejor que lo envíes a través de una nota – habla el Director – ellos entenderán...no todos. Debemos irnos

- ¿Porque?...Narcissa es mi prima, quiero quedarme un rato

- No puedes, Sirius

- En cualquier momento tendrá visitas, ni bien envié su carta. No es bueno que nos encuentren aquí

- Ah, entiendo

- Y yo

- Debe tomar estas vitaminas y medicinas – le entrega Poppy a Lucius un pergamino – y nada de moverse. Si lo intenta, le sugiero que la ate a la cama

- Y las haré cumplir

El grupo se despide e ingresa a la chimenea. El rubio millonario toma un pergamino y pluma, escribe largo y tendido; después lo cierra y lo envía a través de una lechuza y se dedica a atender a su familia.

--ºººººººººººººº--

Poppy va junto a Lily a su cuarto para hacerle unos análisis; aprovechando que esta solo, los hombres arrastran a Severus hasta la Biblioteca

- Aquí podemos hablar tranquilos

- ¡¡Suéltenme!!

- Como quieras – y lo empuja a un sillón

- Sirius...

- ¿Podemos comenzar?

Albus se había sentado al centro, miraba a todos y con esa mirada, tomaron asiento, formando un círculo. Frente a él, el anciano mago no dejaba de mirar al joven muchacho de traje negro, que ya empezaba a impacientarse ante tanto silencio

- Severus...has recordado

- ¿Recordar?

- Lo que bebiste

- No entiendo

- Ay, cielos...esto será imposible

- Sirius

- Aquel día que te llevaron junto a Lily ante su presencia. Vio que ella estaba sana.

- Si...estaba feliz

-¿Y les dio algo?

- Recuerdo que había dos copas enormes, llenas de un líquido extraño, cuyo color no pude ver por la oscuridad. Nos ordeno tomar su contenido, sin dejar ni una gota

- ¿Y?

- Nos sentimos mal...ambos. Nos llevaron a nuestra habitación. Al parecer, dormimos una horas

- ¿Unas horas?

- Según sabemos - habla Remus - conversamos con Lucius, que estuvo presente ese día

- ¿Que les dijo?

- El nos dijo que ustedes durmieron todo un día...y bien escoltados

- ¿Un día?

- Si...24 horas de profundo sueño. Realmente no recuerdas que mas ha sucedido

Severus no sabe que responder. Va pensando mientras su rostro se pone pálido, producto de la concentración y del susto...trata de recordar algún motivo. ¿Acaso la bebida era...? No: él no ha sentido nada extraño, aunque no estaba seguro si ella estaba bien. Trata de no mostrar ni miedo ni espanto, aunque para uno, esas señales no le pasan desapercibido

- ¿Estas bien, muchacho?

- No...

- Por

- No recuerdo nada...¿que insinúan?

Pero el ingreso de Madame Pomfrey los calla. La enfermera de la escuela habla

- ¿Sr. Snape?

- Si

- Soy Madame Pomfrey, enfermera y sanadora oficial de Hogwarts. Felicidades

- Hummmm, gracias

- ¿Porque lo felicitas, Poppy?

- Porque va a ser padre. Lily esta embarazada

La noticia, dicha con alegría, sorprende al ex – mortífago, cuyo rostro tiene una sonrisa irónica mientras va mirando (de reojo) a Alastor (que se quedó inmóvil), a Regulus y Remus (sorprendidos) y a Sirius (con cara de verdadero espanto). Este último vuelve sus ojos llenos de furia al que más odia

- ¿¿Que le has hecho, Snivellus??

- ¡¡No me molestes, perro sarnoso!!

- ¡Maldito!

- Sirius

- Eres...un...

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, hermano. No creo que...

- Lo hizo: abusó de ella

- ¡Black!

- No voy a permitir que me insultes, saco de pulgas

- Ah si ¿que me harás, asesino?

- ¡¡BASTA!!

La voz potente de Dumbledore se deja oír. Los hombres se callan y se miran entre si.

- Sirius para tu información: ellos lo hicieron por su propia voluntad...fue consentido

- ¿Como?

- ¿Es cierto?

- Si

- No...cualquier cosa...menos...lo que acabo de oír

- Ni modo

- Bien – el anciano sonríe – no hay otro modo. Sres. Vayan al Ministerio y díganle al Ministro que estoy en camino, ayuden en el traslado definitivo de todo el local. Hay algo que debo hacer. Severus: ve donde tu compañera. Te necesita

Los hombres en silencio se van retirando por la chimenea y el pocionista sale de la habitación. Una vez solos, Albus le dice a Poppy

- Son buenas noticias las que me has dado, Poppy. Regresa a Hogwarts y dile a los profesores que a mi llegada habrá una reunión urgente. De paso, diles a Minerva y a Rubeus que construyan lo que menciono en esta nota – le entrega un pergamino envuelto – en el centro del Bosque Prohibido.

- Lo haré de inmediato, Sr. Director

- Nos vemos en tres días

La ve partir y saca de un bolsillo un caramelo de limón...mientras va saboreando, su rostro se llena de felicidad

Continuará--

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** gracias a los pocos que me leen y a la vez ponene sus reviews...al parcer no a muchos les gusta tal o cual personaje, pero en fin. He cambiado la historia por completo, creando un nuevo comienzo, claro esta viendolo de otra perspectiva.

Y ahora que Snape va a ser padre...¿que sucederá? nos vemos en una semana (dejen reviewssss)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**** Asalto semi frustrado **

En el Ministerio, tres de los varios departamentos ministeriales han sido trasladados: el Dpto. de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, el de Cooperación y Relaciones Internacionales y el del Uso indebido de la Magia. Ahora se esta trasladando el Dpto. de Misterios y el Tribunal del Wizengamot, junto con la Oficina Ministerial y la mitad de las entradas. Aparte, cada oficina esta trasladando archivos y documentos importantes y valiosos.

Cada piso trasladado es sellado mágicamente para poder así (una vez trasladado todo) destruirlo definitivamente e impedir que caiga en manos extrañas. Pronto el Dpto. de Leyes y los que quedaban, son sacados rápidamente.

El nuevo lugar es guardado en reserva hasta por los mismos Jefes. Barty Crouch padre esta al tanto del traslado definitivo de su Dpto. junto a sus hombres. Hasta allí se presentaron Sirius, Alastor y Remus para ayudar. Junto a Kingsley y otros aurores, trasladan toda la documentación

Cerca del lugar, un grupo de mortífagos oculto, espera la señal convenida. Va saliendo todas las profecías protegidas con un hechizo potentísimo y son trasladados a salvo. Al fin el Dpto. de Misterios ha quedado libre y vacío

Pero aun falta el Velo: una parte de un arco que no se puede mover. Algunos magos tratan de moverlo, pero es imposible. Uno de los Inefables ve que será imposible su traslado

- Déjenlo

- Pero

- Será una lamentable pérdida...es mejor que esté destruido que en malas manos

Muchos asienten. Tiene razón y abandonan el lugar, sacando los últimos archivos

Los Dptos. Ministeriales y de Suscripción Mágica van saliendo al mismo tiempo junto a sus trabajadores. Solo faltan unos tres departamentos ministeriales y el atrio. La fuente al fin es desmontada y trasladada por completo al nuevo destino, junto con el acceso principal y el control de varitas.

Poco a poco va quedando poca gente...los aurores al fin han terminado de sacar toda la documentación valiosa y han destruido las que no se puede llevar. En algunos pisos hay incendios: los mismos trabajadores han quemado todo

Una lechuza llega donde el Ministro de Magia, que lo lee

- Al fin El Diario "El Profeta" ha sido trasladado por completo.

- Son buenas noticias

- Y la Revista "El Quisquilloso" va por el 80 de su traslado, terminara en dos horas. Gringotts ya esta en su nueva sede, al igual que el Callejón Diagon y los establecimientos mágicos. Azkaban esta en un buen lugar

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Vamos por el 94 de lo trasladado. En media hora terminamos

- Excelente...ordena a los trabajadores que vayan con un auror al nuevo local, para que lo conozcan. Si es posible, terminemos antes de la media hora

- Si, Sr. Ministro

- El Secretario sale raudo a cumplir la orden de su Jefe Máximo. Afuera, los mortifagos ven a uno de los trabajadores que los llama. Era en realidad uno de ellos, transformado por la poción multijugos.

Dentro, falta solo el 3 y una buena parte de las entradas ha desaparecido, quedando solo cuatro. Arthur y los demás miembros se reúnen

- Ya falta poco

- ¿Y a donde iremos?

- ¡¡A sus tumbas!!

La voz de uno de ellos, hace que volteen: los mortifagos lograron entrar por una de las dos entradas visibles (las otras dos las destruyó Kingsley al verlos) y los demás deciden luchar. El Ministro y su escolta tratan de salir, pero son alcanzados por los disparos mortales. Kingsley toma a los hermanos Black, Remus, Arthur y a tres aurores más; la batalla es desigual, pero los trabajadores ministeriales no se dejan vencer. Una chimenea se enciende: Albus Dumbledore llega a tiempo para enfrentarse al enemigo. Liquidando a los que guardaban la única entrada y destruyendo la que estaba aun funcionando, antes logra que una buena parte de trabajadores y algunos heridos huyan de inmediato

Entre los mortífagos, Bellatrix ataca, pero es vencida fácilmente por el Director de la escuela. Uno de los mortifagos se transforma por completo: resultó ser el Innombrable

- ¡¡Dumbledore!!

- Tom...has venido a que

- A destruir todo este lugar

- Siento arruinar tus planes – dice el anciano, mientras le da una orden mental a Kingsley: sacar a los sobrevivientes – tendrás que pelear conmigo

- Así que me retas...será un honor

- Mas que honor...evitaré que hagas una locura

- Atrás, mis mortífagos. Esto es entre nosotros dos

- Amo...

- Dije atrás, Bella

- Como ordenes

Pero los ojos de la mujer están en sus dos primos. Regulus la observa detenidamente

- Hermano

- Si

- No nos dejará ir

- Remus

- ¿Que sucede?

- Sácalo de aquí

- ¿Como?

- Esto es asunto mío

- Dumbledore ordenó irnos – dice Kingsley reuniendo a los heridos cerca de la única chimenea que recuperaron y que se retiran

- No seas loco, Sirius: ya habrá otra oportunidad

- Pero....

- Vamonos...

Al fin todos entran y desaparecen. Dumbledore y Voldemort se enfrentan en una lucha bastante desigual, pero sus rayos van destruyendo todo lo que está a su paso. En un momento de descuido, el anciano lanza un hechizo destructor dentro de las instalaciones del antiguo ministerio, que alcanza el Velo. Este explota y va tragando todo su contenido. Al final, al ver que cada piso es envuelto por un enorme fuego que destruye hasta la infraestructura antigua, Dumbledore va hacia la chimenea y se retira.

Los mortífagos se alejan del lugar, pero al llegar a la chimenea, ven que no funciona: cortesía del propio Director, que la anuló por completo

- Amo: la única chimenea no funciona

- Maldito anciano...

- ¿Que haremos ahora?

- Reúnanse todos...nos iremos

Su grupo se reúne y con su capa, los envuelve hasta desaparecerlos. Una vez más él se convierte en polvo y logra salir, justo en plena destrucción total del antiguo Ministerio de Magia

--ººººººººººººº--

Al día siguiente, el Profeta lanza un artículo sobre la invasión de los mortifagos al antiguo local del Ministerio. De paso, advierte a todos sobre los peligros que se acercan. Va pasando unos meses y las fuerzas del mal han acabado con algunos poblados mágicos. Hogsmeade se llena de sobrevivientes que han huido de sus antiguas moradas, entre ellos se observan (aparte de familias de magos) a elfos, hadas, trolls, gnomos y algunos animales se atreven a cruzar sus calles como unicornios, arañas, grifos, pequeños dragones y otros bichos extraños. Los niños son los más alegres al verlos en persona.

Unos miembros del Dpto. de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas llegan para evaluar la situación junto a los pobladores

- Al parecer los mortifagos están sometiendo a diversas criaturas mágicas

- Y han destruido su hábitat original

- Pero no pueden estar aquí – dice Rosmerta – necesitan un lugar apropiado

- En donde puedan vivir y desarrollarse tranquilamente – dice otro poblador

- Sino le buscamos otro hábitat, pueden morir y ahí si...nos quedaríamos sin ingredientes ni otros materiales que ellos mismos nos proporcionan

- Creo saber en donde pueden estar mejor estos animalitos – dice uno de ellos – pediríamos que nos ayuden a reunirlos en la plaza.

En la nueva oficina ministerial, los Jefes de Departamentos Ministeriales eligen a Barty Crouch padre como nuevo Ministro de Magia. Su primera orden es reforzar la seguridad no solo en el Ministerio, sino también en Hogsmeade, la estación del tren, Hogwarts y otros lugares importantes. Justo en plena ceremonia llega una lechuza

El Ministro lo abre y lee para todos:

- Acaba de llegar una noticia de Hogsmeade: han aparecido no solo varias criaturas mágicas lejos de sus hábitat naturales, sino también sobrevivientes.

- Creo que el enemigo está destruyendo demasiado

- No creas...entiéndelo así: están arrasando con todo

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?

- Solo hay un lugar donde esas inocentes criaturas puedan vivir tranquilas: el Bosque Prohibido, que es parte del terreno de Hogwarts

- ¿¿Como??

- Si...no existe otro lugar más cercano. Le escribiré al Director para que, junto a su Guardián se preparen para recibirlos

Horas después, otra lechuza ingresaba a la Dirección de Hogwarts. Minerva toma la misiva y lo lee. Se acerca a la chimenea, donde da aviso al Guardabosques.

Pasado el mediodía, una puerta mágica se abre entre la plaza principal de Hogsmeade y la entrada al Bosque Prohibido. Por un lado, los pobladores animaban a las criaturas a ingresar y algunos elfos se animaron a entrar...siendo recibidos amablemente por Rubeus y Minerva, que les indicaban a donde tenían que ir

Animado, uno de los elfos regresa y cuenta a las otras criaturas que entren, pues hay un amplio y bello lugar para poder vivir. Seguros de lo escuchado, las diversas criaturas ingresan en su totalidad abandonando la ciudad en grupos y los pobladores están tranquilos pero felices. Por otro lado, la enorme manada de criaturas llega a las puertas del Bosque, donde miran con futuro su nuevo hogar. Hagrid, animado por la aparición de nuevos animales, acompaña a todos para que elijan el que mas les convenga. Un grupo de elfos solicita integrarse al servicio de la escuela. Siendo aceptados todos los elfos, se ponen a la orden de la Sub Directora, que los guía, las hadas y trolls van por otro camino

Casi al anochecer, llega el nuevo Ministro y se comunica con Dumbledore (que había regresado antes y fue informado de lo ocurrido). Él mismo crea una puerta entre la entrada de Hogsmeade y la entrada al Bosque Prohibido, para que otros animales sin hogar puedan ingresar libremente y reubicarse en el inmenso bosque

Continuará.................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nota: Voldemort destruye el antiguo Ministerio y logra matar a varios miembros. Barty padre es elegido nuevo Ministro. ¿Que sucederá con la Comunidad? Dejenme reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**** Huída y destrucción de la Mansión Black**

La población va preparándose para una eventual guerra, que ha comenzado y sin visos de terminar. Por otro lado, en Hogwarts (a salvo de todo) Minerva recibe el mensaje del Director de manos de Poppy.

Después de leer el pergamino, camina por entre los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la entrada. Sigue su camino y se detiene en la puerta del Guardabosques

Antes de que toque, ve llegar al gigante

- Profesora McGonagall

- Hagrid tengo noticias – le muestra el pergamino

Ambos ingresan y toman asiento. El bonachón lee la misiva

- ¿Leí bien? ¿Dumbledore quiere que construyamos una casa?

- Si...y por el tono, es urgente.

- Lo puedo hacer en dos días...no será igual que este, pero lo haré mas grande. Aquí me indica el modelo y las dimensiones.

- Ando extrañada. Por el tamaño de la casa, piensa traer a varias personas para ocultarlos.

- Hmmmmm. Bueno, yo pensé que traería aquí a Lily y a...ese muchacho con quien está ahora

- Ese muchacho ahora trabajará en la escuela, deberás llamarlo Profesor Severus Snape

- Bueno, bueno...ojala que sea un buen conocedor de su clase.

- Dicen que es hijo único de una gran bruja, experta en pociones

- Ya veremos. Iré a ver a mis bichitos y de allí estaré todo el día en el centro del bosque, iniciando la construcción de la casa que Dumbledore pide. Cualquier anuncio, mándeme una señal

El Guardabosques se dirige junto a Fang, su enorme perro al bosque. La Sub Directora lo ve marcharse y ella regresa al castillo a realizar sus tareas.

En Grilmmaund Place Nº 12, Sirius y Regulus han traído algunas cosas empaquetadas y a la vez van preparando sus cosas. El cuadro de su madre los observa de ceja en ceja

- ¿A donde creen que van?

- Ohhh no es de tu incumbencia, madre

- ¡¡Sirius!!

- Acaso vas a oír todo lo que dice

- Debemos decirle

- ¿Decirme que, ingratos hijos?

- Madre – habla Regulus en tono neutro – los mortifagos estan tratando de ingresar a esta casa. Si lo logran, nos mataran y quemaran o robaran todo lo que encuentren. ¿Acaso quieres eso?

- ¡¡No!!...nuestras riquezas

- Ordénale a Kreacher que nos ayude...mientras mas rápido terminemos y nos mudemos definitivamente, estaremos a salvo...incluyendo tu cuadro. Caso contrario

- Esta bien: por hoy haré una tregua. ¡¡Kreacher!!

Un elfo aparece a los pies del cuadro

- Ordena mi Señora

- Ayuda a...mis hijos. Nos mudamos todos

- ¿Mudarnos?

- Van a atacarnos. Empaca todo lo valioso de la familia, y trasládalo a donde ellos te indiquen

- Gracias, madre

- Espero que me pongan en un buen lugar

- Lo veremos, una vez que hayamos llegado a nuestro nuevo destino

- ¿Que sucede?

- No se...es que al ver esta casa...no se

- Calma, hermano...ya veremos en adelante. ¿Y ellos?

- ¿Quienes?

- No te hagas, Sirius

- Ah me olvide avisarles

- Hermano

- Ya, ya...Snivellus no me agrada...no es santo de mi devoción

- Se que lo odias...mejor déjamelo a mi

R-egulus camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación y toca. Se escuchan unos extraños sonidos y al fin la puerta se abre. Sentados cerca de la ventana está la pareja

- Eh...hola

- ¿Que deseas, mocoso?

- Sev...no le hables así

- Bueno...¿que se te ofrece?

- Disculpa que moleste, pero vengo a avisarles que nos mudaremos

- ¿Mudarnos?

- ¿A donde?

- A un lugar más seguro. Nos hemos enterado que los mortifagos estan vigilando cerca de la casa, y tememos por ustedes. Dumbledore ha previsto llevarlos a otro sitio, en donde puedan vivir tranquilos

- Algo habíamos hablado – le contesta Severus

- No se si tendrán algo de ropa ustedes, pero mejor empaquen. En cualquier momento nos trasladaremos

- Esta bien

- Gracias

Se retira el joven Black. La pareja se mira y arregla lo poco que tiene.

--ºººººººººººººººº--

En la Mansión Ryddle, los mortifagos se preparaban para salir ni bien el cielo oscurezca. Voldemort aun seguía furioso porque aun no hallaban a la pareja que fugó. Rumiando su cólera, decide ir junto a su grupo para asaltar el único lugar donde podían estar: La Mansión Black

Pero esta vez contaban con un elemento sorpresa: Bellatrix

- ¿Estas segura de que funcionará, Bella?

- Si, Amo...he vivido por muchos años en aquella casa. Conozco todos los rincones y se por donde y como podemos entrar

- Y según nuestro informante, allí están ocultos Severus y la prisionera – habla otro de sus seguidores

- Excelente...déjenme al miserable: yo mismo le daré fin. Quiero a la mujer viva

- Cono ordenes, Mi Lord

--ºººººººººººº--

Mientras que en el centro del Bosque Prohibido, Hagrid ha terminado de construir una vivienda, acorde con lo señalado en el pergamino. Minerva supervisa su acabado y por mientras le pone una protección, que se activará, cuando los ocupantes ingresen definitivamente a ocuparla. Avisa por medio de la chimenea al Director

Dumbledore hace conexiones entre esa chimenea y la chimenea de los Black. Por allí Regulus y Kreacher envían lo empacado para amoblar la casa. El cuadro de la madre de los jóvenes es desmontado por el mismo Dumbledore, no sin antes:

- Sra. Walburga

- ¿Quien es usted?

- Albus Dumbledore...como ya tiene conocimiento, esta casa será interceptada por el enemigo. Estamos evacuando todo lo que le pertenece a sus hijos por derecho, aparte también a una pareja de invitados y a su elfo. Nos informan que su cuadro tiene el hechizo adheresivo permanente

- Es cierto...

- Hagamos un trato: yo la traslado, y usted nos ayuda a vigilar a la pareja de jóvenes que tenemos aquí. Sus vidas corren peligro, al igual que sus hijos

- Me agradaría, pero hay un problema

- ¿Cual?

- Yo...no puedo ser despegada

- Lo se...

- Pero será mas que imposible quitar este cuadro de la pared

- ¿Segura?

Albus saca su varita y con un hechizo (dicho en otro idioma) logra despegar el cuadro. Al ver que levita, la mujer dice

- ¿Como lo hizo?

- Para mi todo es sencillo y fácil...¿acepta?

- Si, acepto...

Kreacher se acerca y limpia el cuadro (aprovechando que esta fuera de la pared) y se la lleva por la chimenea. Llega la noche y solo falta trasladar a la pareja.

Severus y Lily ya están listos y se acercan a la chimenea, antes trasladan algunos baúles. Los hermanos Black miran por última vez la casa, pero de pronto, la puerta principal se abre violentamente

Los presentes se alarman...un extraño frío se apodera del lugar

- Regulus: sácalos de aquí

- Pero

- ¡¡Ahora!!

- ¿Podemos ayudar?

- No, mi niño: tu esposa e hijo te necesitan

- Pero

- Obedéceme...- le dice el Director de la Escuela – al llegar, preséntate ante la Profesora Minerva McGonagall y dale esto – le entrega un pergamino – las mazmorras, un despacho y el curso de Pociones es tuyo. Ella los llevará a su nuevo hogar

El mago lo mira fijamente y sabe que tiene razón...toma a Lily, a Kreacher y junto con Regulus ingresan al fuego, desapareciendo entre las llamas. Dumbledore da órdenes a los demás miembros

- Sirius, Kingsley y Moddy quédense conmigo...los demás váyanse ya

- Pero ustedes

- Les cubriremos

Los demás miembros de la Orden salen rápidamente, aunque algunos se quedan en la chimenea, listos para una rápida intervención.

En el pasillo principal, una sombra se observa...alguien ha ingresado a la vivienda y detrás de esa persona ingresan otros hombres. Bella ha logrado, al ser pariente directo de los Black, levantar el hechizo de protección. Su vocecilla infantil es lo que se oye entre los corredores

- Primitos, ¿donde están?

- Esa maldita loca, no tiene buenas intenciones

- Moody...prepárate

- Hace tanto tiempo que los extraño

- Si, como no – contesta Sirius – no te creo

- Vine de visita

- No entiendo como burló la seguridad, Dumbledore

- Eso quisiera saber, Kingsley

- Yuuuuuujuuuuuuu

- Se bien que no estas sola, Bellatrix...dime ¿donde esta tu Amo?

- Mi Amo ordena: ¡¡matadlos!!

Al instante varios disparos de varitas se dirigen hacia ellos, pero son más rápidos y se ocultan entre algunos muebles. La lucha se inicia, mientras que en la chimenea, Remus y dos miembros más disparan hacia un grupo de mortífagos. En la entrada, Voldemort ha sentido la presencia de su enemigo e ingresa. Dumbledore lo ve y se deshace de un buen grupo de sus seguidores

- Dumbledore

- Tom...llegas tarde, como siempre

- No me detendrás esta vez

- Es irónico que, tu mismo hayas iniciado todo esto

- ¿De que hablas?

- El destino los unió hace años, primero en un parque y después en Hogwarts. Hoy puedo asegurar de que la Profecía, tarde o temprano se cumplirá

- Yo lo impedí...maté al indicado

- No lo creo...somos varios que te desafiaron muchas veces, pero de entre todos, el mas cercano a ti te ha desafiado mucho mas que nosotros. El mismo ha dado origen a lo profetizado año y medio atrás.

- No lo hará...porque hoy este lugar serán sus tumbas. ¡¡DESTRUID TODO!!

La voz del Innombrable retumba en la ya vacía casa. Bella ha aprovechado el ataque para buscar, pero no halló a nadie, ni siquiera al elfo...con sus ojos llenos de furia, va destruyendo los poquísimos muebles existentes

Dumbledore aprovecha el desconcierto de su enemigo y lanza un potente hechizo al centro de la Mansión, al mismo tiempo que ordena mentalmente a sus hombres a retirarse. Remus y los dos aurores cogen a Sirius (que estaba herido), a Enmeline y a Moddy, partiendo rápidamente. Los demás esperan a su Líder, que termina de lanzar varios hechizos (con una velocidad y movimientos inauditos para un hombre anciano) y logran retirarse.

Al llegar a la otra chimenea de la nueva casa, anula la conexión. Regulus estaba atento ante la llegada

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Veamos si esos mortifagos pueden salir de la que hoy, será su antigua casa – habla Albus – no les doy ni cinco minutos

Ni bien pasan dos minutos, se escucha la onda expansiva de una lejana explosión: la casa donde se albergaba secretamente la Orden del Fénix ha explotado. Solo quedan ruinas...

--ººººººººººººººº--

Un día después, el Profeta anuncia (en la pagina principal) el ataque y la destrucción total de lo que fue la elegante Mansión Black. Las fotos muestran desolación y varios cuerpos de mortifagos alcanzados por la potente destrucción. Muchos se encuentran en la Sala de Profesores de la escuela, leyendo las noticias

- Al parecer funcionó

- No lo sabemos, Moody...posiblemente lograron escapar

- Me da pena ver nuestra casa, hoy en escombros – dice Regulus

- Pero al menos trabajaras en Hogwarts

- Gracias...aunque no se en que seré bueno

- Muchacho, eres joven y la vida te ha dado una oportunidad, además necesito un asistente para que me ayude con los trabajos de la escuela.-

- ¿¿Yo??

- Quien mas...¿aceptas?

- Encantado...¿cuando empiezo?

- Hoy...Severus

-Si

- Me imagino que ya te han mostrado tu nuevo hogar

- Anoche...demoramos varias horas en amoblarlo, pero quedo confortable. Lily esta ahora mas cómoda

- Escúchame: Voldemort aun sigue buscándola. Pero lo que no sabe es que tú vas a ser padre. Sugiero que no estés comentando a nadie sobre tu actual situación

- ¿Porque?

- Solo nosotros sabemos la verdad

- No diré nada

- Y ellos – dice Enmeline

- ¿Alguna duda?

- Si...aun siguen solteros

- Ahhhhh

- Lo siento Dumbledore, pero no pretenderás unirlos en matrimonio

- Ya esta decidido, Sirius...

- Aunque aun no se han casado, pero ya van a ser padres, – dice Hestia – al menos deberían...regularizar su situación

- Lo se...y si me lo permiten

- ¿Permitir?

Dumbledore se pone de pie

- Los quiero reunidos esta tarde en el Ministerio. Vayan elegantes

- Porque

- Ah...una reunión formal

- Y que celebramos

- Allá lo sabrán...es mejor que no los vean salir los profesores ya que aun faltan dos meses para que se inicien las clases.

- Bueno

Los miembros de la Orden salen a revisar los contornos de la escuela. Severus aprovecha y por medio de la chimenea va a su casa.

En las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido, Lily se encuentra en la casa, preparando el almuerzo y a la vez limpiando (todo con unos movimientos de su varita). Aun sigue teniendo aquellas molestias producto de su embarazo, pero cuando supo de su estado, su semblante cambio: ya había un nuevo motivo para vivir

En ese estado se encontraba, cuando la chimenea arde, apareciendo su compañero. Severus la observa tan entusiasmado...parece otra persona cuando está a su lado

- ¿Como estas, mi Lily?

- Bien...con algunos mareos

- Es normal en tu estado...aquí estaremos a salvo, por ahora

- ¿Y las noticias?

- La casa de los Black esta completamente destruida. El miedo sigue creciendo

Toma asiento junto a ella y le toca el vientre, aun plano. Falta mucho para que se note su estado, pero no importa. La futura mama se recuesta a su lado, abrazándose a él, no perderlo. Aunque su mente recuerda incesantemente la tragedia que se abalanzó con su primera familia, muy dentro de su alma, otra vez volvía a brillar la esperanza.

Tenia que seguir adelante...por esa nueva criatura que estaba en camino. Haría lo que sea, con tal de verlo vivo. Severus pensaba casi de la misma forma: no solo tenía en brazos a la mujer que tanto amaba, sino que ahora iba a tener un hijo. Su primer hijo...ansiaba que ya pasase el tiempo para tenerlo en sus brazos y darle un futuro muy distinto a lo que tuvo en su infancia. No solo darle un hogar, sino también lo que le faltó a el: amor, comprensión, familia...y entrenarlo en el Arte de las Pociones.

El fuego alimentaba esos sueños familiares...eran sueños de esperanza

Continuará-------------------

**Nota:** Antes que nada, mio disculpas por no actualizar, pero lo hare de a pocos. Al parecer para Severus y su nueva compañera hay esperanza.......claro que ninguno se imagina lo que se les viene en el futuro.

Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima actualización


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Matrimonio y mortaja.......**

En la tarde, Minerva y Albus junto a Hagrid se dirigieron a la bella casa dentro de las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Los encontró descansando en la sala y sin cambiarse

- Quien imaginaría que ellos estarían juntos, Albus

- A veces el destino juega torcido cuando siempre va recto. Ha sido muy difícil para ambos. Ahora debemos protegerlos, en especial a ese bebe.

- El bosque los protegerá, Albus......

- Lo sé.........y no estarán solos. Pero de todos modos, ellos harán hasta lo imposible por liquidarlos.

- No llegaremos a tiempo, ni siquiera se han cambiado de ropa

- Calma Minerva, que aun es temprano......Rubeus, despiértalos

El gigante ingresa y sus pasos despierta a la pareja

- Ah que bien: vinimos por ustedes

- ¿A donde nos llevas, Hagrid?

- Calma, Lily – dice Dumbledore – no se si habrán leído el aviso

- ¿Que aviso?

- Creo que no

- Tenemos una hora.......vayan a su cuarto y muden de traje. Pero no se demoren – les guiña un ojo – que tenemos el tiempo contado

Ambos suben a su habitación, donde encuentran un par de trajes bastante distintos. Deciden darse un baño juntos (claro esta, superando la enorme tentación de quedarse en la ducha para "otras actividades"). Una vez aseados se visten, pero a Severus no le gusta mucho su traje de gala, por el color: azul marino

A Lily la túnica verde de gala oscuro le favorecía

- Te ves hermosa

- Y tu muy apuesto

- Pero no me agrada este color...........

- Vamos en que puedo mejorarlo

Y toma su varita, pronunciando un hechizo de transformación. Al instante el color de la túnica de su pareja cambia a un verde con negro y Severus se mira en el espejo. Esta conforme y bajan a la sala

- ¿A donde nos llevan?

- Es una sorpresa

-------------ººººººººººº-----------------

En el Departamento de Suscripción Mágica del Ministerio, ya están listos los miembros de la Orden. Junto a ellos el Juez y algunos otros miembros esperando impacientes. La chimenea se enciende y aparecen los que faltaban

Por la puerta ingresaba Argus Flich y el Guardabosques

- Veo que ya estamos todos presentes

- Si, Sr. Juez......puede comenzar

Lily y Severus no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando: su propia boda. La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente.....cuando los novios se dieron el si, a Sirius tuvieron que contenerlo (pues no aceptaba que su mejor amiga se uniera matrimonialmente con....un mortifago) pero guardo silencio.

Los demás estaban emocionados. Entre los invitados destacaban los señores Andrómeda y Ted Tonks que recién se habían casado y se presentaban a la Orden, pues querían ayudar. Cuando el Juez los declaró legalmente casados, festejaron con un brindis, abrazos y una pequeña reunión.

- Será un gusto tenerlos como miembros de la Orden

- Gracias, Sr. Dumbledore

- Tenemos mucho que aportar

- Pero antes usted debe descansar, Sra. Tonks

- Pero me siento bien

- No en su estado actual........no es bueno hacer esfuerzos

- ¿¿Estado??

- ¿Que, no lo sabe aun?

- No – le contestan ambos

Albus sonríe y les da una pequeña tarjeta

- Vayan a San Mungo.....visiten al Dr. Wolfing. Y el les confirmará lo que les digo

- Bueno

- Si, vamos amorcito......la verdad es que me siento mal por las mañanas

- Claro

Varias copas de vino elfo se elevan a la salud de los novios

--------------ºººººººººººººººººº---------------

En la tarde, todos regresan a Hogwarts. La escuela de magia y hechicería se había convertido también en el nuevo Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix (al perder la Mansión Black). Allí, el Director aprovecha de presentar a los nuevos profesores a su personal, que los va conociendo. También se realiza una pequeña recepción de bienvenida (porque los elfos prepararon un pequeño ágape)

- Minerva: ¿como van los preparativos para el nuevo año escolar?

- Todo va bien.......en un mes y medio, los alumnos regresaran a estudiar

- Perfecto........quiero que, a partir del 6º año vayas con algunos profesores a seleccionar nuevos candidatos.

- Pero aun son muy jóvenes, Albus

- En este caso, la guerra no les dará oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. Debemos luchar con lo que tenemos

- Tienes razón....

--------------ºººººººººººººº----------------

Los estudiantes llegan a Hogwarts en Agosto y las risas de los niños y jóvenes se escucha en todo el castillo, animándolo. Va pasando el tiempo..........En el centro del Bosque Prohibido, una casa va acogiendo los nuevos sueños y esperanzas de una pareja de recién casados. Lily va tejiendo roponcitos y su vientre ya ha crecido. Han acondicionado un cuarto para el nuevo miembro y en la Dirección de la Escuela, el Director esta más entusiasmado, ya que esta contando: ha pasado ocho meses y tres semanas, prácticamente ya no falta mucho para que nazca el niño, su primer nietecito

Su embarazo se ha desarrollado con normalidad.....mientras que su esposo va dictando las clases, hace poco ha recibido la Jefatura de su casa, un honor bien merecido. Extrañaba horrores el castillo cuando terminó sus estudios, pero ahora se siente mas tranquilo, ya que ha regresado al único lugar donde ha sido mas feliz.

Pero muy lejos, en la oscuridad de una habitación, un par de ojos rojos como la sangre hervía de furia: Voldemort estaba muy amargo y furioso. Su plan inicial no dio los resultados esperados y lo peor de todo: su poder estaba mermando..........a pesar de estar ganando mas terreno, siente que el tiempo pasa rápidamente y que algo ha sucedido, ya que esta cada día mas débil...........e intuía el motivo

Continuará.........................................................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos: ahora si he logrado actualizar......pronto estare mas seguido. Lily y sevrus son ahora marido y mujer, peor iran a vivir en el Boue Prohibido para protegerlos de lo mortfagos. por otro lado a Voldemort parece que se le.....¿esta acabando el tiempo? pero su reinado crece.

Dejenme reviews y nos vemos en la sgte actualización


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**** Mascotas y bebés**

Los meses en el calendario vuelan..........llega el mes de Febrero y con ello los ánimos de los estudiantes para festejar San Valentin, aunque las salidas han sido suspendidas, los alumnos pretenden hacer – aunque sea – alguna reunión en sus casas dentro de Hogwarts y se van preparando

Las parejas iban y venían entre los pasillos del castillo y la vida seguía su rumbo. Pero dentro del Bosque Prohibido, iba a ocurrir lo impensado

Lily (con sus ya ocho meses y un poco mas de gestación) caminaba cerca de la protección invisible que tenía su hogar, distrayéndose en el jardín. A veces aparecían algunos gnomos que la veían con ojos traviesos, pero no se animaban a acercarse y se preguntaban porque se movía con tanta lentitud y el porque le había crecido el vientre

Se acomodó en el tronco de un árbol frondoso, que le daba frescura y allí mismo con su varita hacia que el tejido comenzara y a la vez leía un libro, algunos animales se acercaban a contemplarla y le hacían compañía.

Tan entretenida estaba en su lectura, que no alcanzó a ver que algo se acercaba sigilosamente entre la espesura de la hierba, pero los animales sintieron su presencia, fugando rápidamente.

Cuando ella levantó la vista, vio que era una serpiente cascabel muy grande, que se puso en posición de atacar. Sus nervios (aumentados con su estado) se evidenciaron y de pronto

_- No me tengas miedo, mujer......._

_- ¿¿__Hablas??_

_- Si.......es que tengo hambre desde hace varios días. Soy capaz de comerme un elefante_

_- ¿¿Acaso no comes??_

_- He estado mudando de piel en una cueva.......y como ya me encuentro mejor, no puedo conseguir comida; estoy desfalleciente, débil_

_- Puedo darte algo......_

Y con su varita, logra traer mágicamente de la cocina, un plato de abundante carne y se la pone al frente. Mientras miraba como el ofidio se abalanzaba sobre la carne y comía con gula, Lily no se había dado cuenta............que estaba hablando en idioma pársel (el idioma de las serpientes).

Una media hora después, la cascabel movía su cola agradecida

_- Gracias mujer..........me salvaste_

_- ¿__Como te llamas?_

_- No tengo nombre.....ando sola desde que tengo memoria. ¿Y tu?_

_- Lily _

Va pensando que nombre le puede poner........después de mucho pensar y bajo la atenta mirada de la nueva amiga, al fin tiene un nombre

_- ¿Que tal Maia?_

_- Me agrada......_

_- Bien, así te llamaré a partir de hoy_

_- Veo que estas esperando un hijo_

_- Si...._

_- ¿Y tu compañero?_

_- Enseñando.......dando clases_

_- ¿Y te deja sola?_

_- Estamos protegidos por un escudo protector_

_- Oh..........y ¿desde cuando hablas nuestro idioma?_

_- ¿Idioma?_

_- Si..........tú me entiendes y yo te entiendo muy bien. ¿Como aprendiste el idioma de las serpientes?_

_- No se.........solo se que te entiendo bien_

_- Pues hay poquísimos humanos que entienden nuestro idioma. Uno de esos humanos tenia ese don perfectamente desarrollado, me lo contaron mis antecesores. Se llamaba Salazar Slytherin_

_- ¿Slytherin?_

_- Era un mago..........y uno de los mejores. Muchas de mis hermanas estuvieron a su lado. Ellas pasaron su historia a sus descendientes._

_- No lo sabia.........Hoy el último de sus descendientes ha iniciado una guerra. Hemos tenido que abandonar todo y refugiarnos aquí, pues decretó nuestra muerte_

_- Algo he oído.........un tal Voldemort_

_- Si..........el mató a mi primer esposo y a mi primer hijo_

Y empezó a llorar...........aun le dolía recordar y se derrumbaba. La cascabel se acercó a consolarla, acomodándose en sus faldas

_- No llores..........piensa que ahora, ellos están mejor_

_- Pero no era justo.....era un bebe_

_- ¿__Y porque lo hizo?_

_- Por una profecía_

_- Bah: solo quería afianzar su poder, eliminando a los que veía como potenciales enemigos. Tal vez detectó alguna fuerza interna o poder escondido. No se que decir en estos casos, pero te recomendaría que los recuerdes como eran en vida. _

_- He tratado........pero me es difícil, a veces tengo pesadillas_

_- Pero has seguido tu vida....con otro hombre_

_- A Severus lo conocí desde que tenía ocho años. Era un vecino _

_- ¿Severus?_

_- Ese es su nombre_

_- Ufff, que nombrecito.........es un amor de infancia......._

_- Si. No se porque nos separamos, pero el me ayudó en esos tristes y dolorosos momentos. Me devolvió las ganas de vivir_

_- Ya veo _

_- Y hoy vamos a ser tres_

_- Entonces ese bebe – señala con su cola el vientre – es de tu segundo esposo_

_- Si.....ya no falta mucho para que nazca_

_- ¿Y ya sabes que será?_

_- No........aún_

_- ¿Y donde darás a luz?_

_- Aquí mismo...........es muy arriesgado salir al hospital_

_- ¿Podría acompañarte?_

_- ¿Tu?_

_- Claro.......estas sola e indefensa, aunque........_

- Lily

La voz de Severus hace que la mujer levante sus ojos y vea no solo a su esposo, sino a toda la Orden. El grupo había llegado en un traslator de diversos lugares y se había elegido la casa de los Snape para la reunión mensual, pero a la vez escucharon por completo la conversación. Severus estaba mortalmente pálido, mientras que Dumbledore había estado escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban. Los demás simplemente tenían miedo y estaban apuntando con sus varitas en dirección al rastrero, imaginando como alejarla del peligro

- ¿Como y cuando llegaron?

- Hace un buen rato – le contesta Arthur, sin dejar de mirar la cascabel

- No les oí llegar

- Estabas muy atenta con ese.......bicho – le responde Enmeline

- No te muevas, Lily – dicen Remus y Sirius

- No es lo que piensan

- Lily ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Es una cascabel

- Y muy peligrosa

_- Ellos son los peligrosos – _le contesta el ofidio, poniéndose en posición de lucha y silbando amenazadoramente

- Pero Maia no es peligrosa

- ¿¿Maia??

- Es su nombre..........y tenia hambre, ahora esta agradecida y no me dejará sola

- ¿Has entendido lo que dijo, Albus?

- Si, Minerva – le contesta el anciano – al parecer ambas han conversado............no creo que debamos preocuparnos. La cascabel esta siendo sincera. Guarden sus varitas, señores

- Pero......

- Sirius................relájate

Muchos bajaron sus varitas a la orden de su líder. Pero a Severus le carcomía una duda: ¿como? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Como puede entenderla? ¿Acaso él también hablaría el mismo idioma?

La respuesta le vendría de la misma Maia, que le habla

- A_sí que tu eres Severus_

_- Y tu debes ser __Maia........¿sabes algo del Señor Oscuro?_

_- Justo estaba comentándole a ella lo poco que sabía. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo..............aunque por sus antecedentes, prefiero no verlo. Me siento a gusto aquí, es mas: viviré aquí_

_- ¿¿QUE DICES??_

_- ¿No lo sabes? a partir de hoy seré vuestra mascota, ¿verdad?_

_- Lily ¿tu?_

_- Ella esta de acuerdo....a propósito: la dejas muy sola en su estado. En cualquier momento puede darle los dolores del parto y tu bien gracias.......y aunque no tenga manos ni pies, puedo protegerla con mi veneno_

_- Ni loco permitiré que........te acerques a mi hijo_

_- Tu hijo heredará el mismo don que ustedes tienen......y alguien debe ser testigo de que ese loco trastornado, que anda destruyendo todo, no es el único hablante parsel.....yo misma daré fe y contaré vuestra verdad a nuestro mundo. Muchos de nosotros vendrán a visitarlos y a presentar sus respetos, tal como hicieron con Salazar Slytherin siglos atrás_

_- No............no voy a arriesgar a mi familia a un peligro mayor que...._

- Severus, cálmate

- Albus: esa cosa........

- Tiene razón: a lo mejor tu encantadora mascota nos puede informar de todo lo que ocurre en su mundo y a la vez pueda transmitir nuestro mensaje. Debemos detener como sea a Voldemort y sus secuaces

- ¿Mascota?

- Se puede quedar en casa, amor

- Pero Lily

- Estaré bien.........y no le pasará nada a nuestro bebe

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo, el pocionista miraba con dudas al reptil y Dumbledore sonreía discretamente. Todos ingresan a la sala, donde Walburga le informa al Director lo acontecido; Lily lleva a su nueva mascota a su dormitorio, donde la deja descansar

En la Sala todos están presentando su informe: la situación se ha agravado, a pesar de los esfuerzos por detener el avance del Maligno

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana después, en los pasillos del castillo los jóvenes están muy entusiasmados: se acerca el día de San Valentín y hacen planes para pasar un día en perfecta armonía. Pero en la casa oculta en el Bosque, a Lily la chequea Madame Pomfrey, en su último control prenatal

- El 14 cumples los nueve meses.

- Si: al fin

- Desde esa fecha te puede venir los dolores del parto

- Ya tengo todo listo

- Te dejaré esta cinta – le entrega una cinta roja – cuando inicies trabajo de parto, lánzala al fuego. Al instante estaré aquí para ayudarte. En caso que no puedas hacerlo, que el cuadro de la Sra. Black ingrese a la escuela y nos avise

- Lo haré

- No hagas ningún esfuerzo, Lily. Debo ir a atender mis asuntos y descansa.

- Gracias

La enfermera se retira y Maia sale de su escondite (debajo de la cama)

_- ¿Y que te dijo ella?_

_- Que todo esta listo......no falta mucho_

_- Excelente.....ansió ver ese nacimiento. Aunque vez, no seré de mucha ayuda_

_- Si, mira: me dejo esta cinta.......si empiezo con los dolores, tengo que echar este lazo al fuego y vendrán a ayudarme_

_- Yo estaré alerta ante cualquier movimiento en los alrededores_

_- Si....me he enterado que hay muchos animales nuevos en el Bosque y este ha crecido en dimensión alarmante._

_- Se está expandiendo......al tener mas población, su territorio crece naturalmente........al menos la protección que tiene lo resguarda _

_- No del todo........tengo miedo_

_- ¿Porque?_

_- Voldemort ha ordenado buscarme y llevarme viva ante el y quiere matar a mi esposo_

_- Pero no sabe que vas a tener un hijo_

_- No y tampoco lo sabrá..........quiero decirte algo importante_

_- Dila_

_- Si por algún motivo, me llegan a capturar, lo mas probable es que no sobreviva.......quiero que te encargues de mi hijo_

_- No digas eso_

_- Es un riesgo enorme.........los mortifagos harán lo que sea para ubicarme _

_- Cumpliré mi promesa.......y ahora ¿hay algo para comer? No he tenido buena cacería_

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan los días y llega el 14 de Febrero. Los ambientes del castillo amanecen con algunos decorados alusivos a la fecha. Las jóvenes parejas intercambian regalos y en la casa, Lily esta alegre terminando de tejer un ropón

Pero entre el bosque, algo se mueve entre la maleza, alertando a Maia que vigila el lugar, reptando ingresa a la casa, encontrando a Lily presa de dolores de parto y sin poder moverse

_- Us__a tu poder: algo viene hacia.......¿que sucede?_

_- No puedo......ya empezó......mi hijo va a nacer_

_- ¿__Y la cinta?_

_- Aquí la tengo........ve si puedes llegar a la chimenea_

_- Si podré.......usa tu varita para......._

_- No nos temas...........venimos en paz_

_- ¿__Y ellos?_

_- Son mis hermanos y hermanas._

_- Hemos venido a conocerlos_

_- Traemos noticias de fuera – _habla una anaconda

_- Que a ustedes les interesara – _dice una vipeda

_- Ve a hacer lo que ella te pidió........nosotros la ayudaremos a llevarla a un lugar mas cómodo – _le habla una pitón a Maia

Mientras en la puerta, ingresaban varios oficios, entre anacondas, pitones, bípedas, enormes y pequeños mirando fijamente. Los mas grandes levantaron a Lily para llevarla a un lugar mas cómodo, mientras Maia con la cinta logro acercarse primero al cuadro de la Sra. Black y avisarle con la cola y siseos; luego con la rapidez de sus movimientos llega a la chimenea, lanzando la cinta............regresa donde su ama para acompañarla

ººººººººººººººººººº

En la enfermería del castillo, las llamas de la chimenea empiezan a arder, avisando a Madame Pomfrey. Esta avisa por la misma chimenea al Director y prepara todo lo concerniente para trasladarse por la red. Al mismo tiempo, el retrato de la Sra. Black llega a la Dirección poniendo en aviso a Dumbledore, que se traslada por medio de la red a la casa de los Snape

Al llegar a la sala y sacudirse de las cenizas, ve a Poppy aterrada y sin moverse de su sitio, viendo el motivo de su parálisis: la sala llena de diversas serpientes, de diferentes tamaños y entre ellos a Maia que los ve y les silba, señalándoles con su cola, la habitación contigua

Se movilizan lentamente, hallando a Lily

- Ya se rompió la fuente

- Avisen a Severus, por favor

- Calma Lily.....

- Te atenderemos y yo mismo lo haré

Y lanza su patronus, en dirección a la escuela

En el castillo, el Profesor de Pociones se encontraba en su despacho, ubicado en las mazmorras, corrigiendo los exámenes de los alumnos de 5º y 6º año, alejado de toda actividad que se realizaba en los alrededores. De vez en cuando dejaba un rato lo que hacia y repasaba lo que haría mas tarde: clases a los alumnos de primer año, ronda en los pasillos al atardecer y salir un rato hacia Hogsmeade, para comprar un obsequio a su esposa y pasar una noche agradable y placentera. En eso justamente pensaba, cuando un brillante patronus de un fénix ingresa, avisándole que regrese a su hogar

Alarmado, deja todo y se traslada por la chimenea, hallando la sala de su casa completamente invadida de diversas especies de ofidios y entre ellos a Dumbledore, esperándolo con una botella y dos copas de vino elfo en la biblioteca

- Poppy la esta atendiendo.....y estas criaturas desean hablar contigo

_- El es Severus, esposo de la mujer que ayudaron......también habla nuestra lengua_

_- Si lo que dice nuestra hermana es cierto_

_- Tu eres nuestra única esperanza_

_- Tenemos noticias que te agradara saber_

_- Sobre Voldemort_

_- Pueden hablar_ – dice el mago, tomando su copa y mirando al Director

_- Un grupo de nosotras ha ingresado cautelosamente a su refugio_

_- El grupo que le sigue ha causado mas destrucción y muerte a donde vaya.....muchos poblados han desaparecido a sus manos y han obtenido diversas riquezas, pero su Líder ya no es el mismo de antes_

_- El se encuentra muy débil y ya no puede ni andar_

_- Tampoco caminar y apenas susurra_

_- El mando lo ha tomado una mujer, que ha cambiado por completo las órdenes: ahora no solo busca a tu mujer...._

_- Sino también a ti.....con vida_

- _¿Es cierto eso?_

_- Lo es...........y corremos peligro_

_- Ha extendido su manto fuera de estas tierras.......ya domina muchos poblados y sus seguidores crecen como la espuma_

_- Al igual que su maldad_

- ¿Oíste todo, Albus?

- Si, Severus...........sabes lo que eso significa, no

- ¿Que intentas decir? - Y arquea una ceja

- Por ahora son suposiciones........han cambiado muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, te agradaría saber en que estoy pensando

- Que por cierto, no ha de ser nada bueno

- Y es verdad: por ahora, ni tú ni tu familia deben salir del Bosque Prohibido. La protección mágica los ha mantenido a ambos a salvo en estos meses, pero ahora que tu hijo esta naciendo, debemos poner el mayor de los encantamientos para evitar que sean detectados. Pero pide a tus nuevos amigos que se queden un tiempo en tu hogar

- Pero....porque

- En caso que falle el bloqueo mágico y no nos encontremos cerca para ayudarte, tus encantadoras amigas pueden detenerlos sin ser detectados.

_- No habrá problema..........con mucho gusto nos quedaremos y seremos sus guardianes_

- Esta bien

El pocionista revoloteaba como un murciélago enjaulado por toda la sala, vigilado por muchos pares de ojos y bastante nervioso ante el nacimiento de su hijo. Las horas pasaron como si fuese eterno para el primerizo padre, que ya se estaba cansando de la larga espera. Cuando la noche cubrió con su manto el cielo y las estrellas brillaban, se escucha el llanto de un recién nacido

- Felicidades Severus

- Gracias..........al fin nació mi hijo

- ¿Tan seguro estas?

- Lo sé

De la habitación sale Poppy con una sonrisa en los labios

- Sr. Snape felicidades por sus hijos, son sanos y fuertes

- ¿¿Hijos??

- Si, son dos bebes: un niño y una niña. Pueden entrar

Ambos hombres ingresan a la habitación, que luce bastante cálida por la chimenea que esta encendida, mientras algunas serpientes grandes retiran las cosas que se usaron en el alumbramiento. El feliz padre se acerca a la cama viendo a su mujer muy cansada, pero con el rostro feliz; a su costado dos bebes en sus envolturas que dormían placidamente. Le da un tierno beso a ella y levanta a uno, justamente al varoncito, al que arrulla con mucha ternura, mientras va pensando en un nombre adecuado..........

- Tobías

- ¿Que?

- Ese será el nombre de mi hijo

- Harry – menciona Lily

- No hagas esfuerzo, Lily

_- Creo que aún ella recuerda a su primer hijo_ - dice Maia

- Debes dejarlos ir........no puedes aferrarte a ellos ahora

- No........ha regresado, mi Harry

- Lily: déjalos ir........que descansen en paz

- Se llamará Harry

- Tobías

- No........es Harry, mi pequeño

- Es tradición de los padres ponerles el nombre a sus hijos, ustedes deben conversarlo bien, no me opongo – habla Dumbledore – pero al menos estaré contento con mis nietecitos

- No me opondré a que los consideres tus nietos, Albus.....pero no permitiré que me los malcríes ni los consientas demasiado

- Tampoco permitiré que los conviertas en la versión miniatura de ti mismo, Severus..........

- ¡¡Albus!!

- Señores: la madre debe descansar

Renegando (pero analizando la situación) mira el rostro de su esposa y a la vez el de su hijo, al que aun tiene en sus brazos

- Tobías Harry.........¿satisfecha?

- Si

- ¿Y como se llamará tu hija? – pregunta curioso el Director

- Hermione

- ¿Queeeee?

- ¿Bromeas? ¿De donde has sacado..........semejante nombre?

- De los libros de literatura......es un bello nombre

- Si no lleva el nombre de mi madre, olvídalo

- Hermione Eilleen..........¿Que dices tu Lily? – el Director se acicala la enorme barba que tiene

- Así se llamará mi hija

- Harry, Hermione: bienvenidos a su mundo. Avisemos a la Orden, ya que hay un buen motivo para festejar

Ni bien se pronuncia estas palabras, una pluma vuela escribe en las partidas de nacimiento los nombres de los recién nacidos, al mismo tiempo que, en el enorme libro ubicado en algún lugar de Hogwarts, se escribe los nombres de los futuros estudiantes. Las serpientes silban de alegría, compartiendo la felicidad de los nuevos padres.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Al mismo tiempo que nacían las criaturas, a Voldemort le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Bellatrix estaba a su lado, haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder mantenerlo vivo, pero vio que era imposible

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le cuenta a su fiel mortifaga el verdadero motivo de la trasformación a su antiguo seguidor y a la prisionera meses atrás. Ella era una de las pocas que conocía al dedillo todo lo que su Señor realizaba en secreto y le da una última orden, falleciendo entre sus brazos

La enloquecida mujer lanza su alarido de dolor amplificado por un hechizo, que se oye a leguas de distancia, jurando – en cada sollozo – cumplir con la última orden de su Amo: traer al Cuartel al Nuevo Señor Oscuro.....y a su reina, para que cumplan su nuevo destino.

Continuará-----------------------------

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Al fin las cosas se aclaran..........Sev y Lily no saben aun que tienen mas de un poder que el mismo Señor OScuro pero a la vez lo trasmitiran a sus herededos. Y tambien algunos beneficios.

Maia se convierte en la primera mascota de la pareja...........y pronto tendran mas

Dejenme reviews y les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos, hasta la proxima actualización


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**** Intento de secuestro**

Tres días después, la Orden aparece cerca de la casa, en el centro del Bosque Prohibido. Con ellos aparecen algunos profesores y personal del Castillo, para celebrar la llegada de los nuevos bebes

No falta nada, ni siquiera las bebidas y bocadillos, todos comentan las nuevas noticias

- ¿Serán ciertos los rumores?

- No podemos ni fiarnos, Molly.........además ni el Ministerio lo ha confirmado

- Los mortifagos han aumentado los ataques, como si buscaran algo importante

- Y ahora Bellatrix Lestrange ordena en reemplazo de su Amo

- Conozco a mi prima – habla Sirius – es fiel devota de Ya Saben Quien........hará lo que sea por cumplir cualquier orden, sea de diversa índole

- Y sin chistar – completa Regulus

- Dumbledore hay algo de debo decirte

- Dilo, Kingsley

- Hemos detectado a un par de ellos, merodeando cerca de la entrada invisible a Hogwarts

Al Director la noticia le cae como un balde de agua bien fría, al igual que los demás, sorprendidos

- ¿Como así?

- Es difícil hasta de capturarlos, Ted......al ir a interceptarlos, ya se habían esfumado

- Albus, ¿tu crees que hayan averiguado el como entrar?

- No, Minerva.........les será muy difícil, ya que el conjuro es potentísimo. Pero aun así debemos ser más cuidadosos. Por ahora suspenderé las salidas de la correspondencia

- ¿Que tienen que ver los búhos y lechuzas en esto? – pregunta Arthur

- Ellos pueden entrar y salir libremente.........tal vez algunos mortifagos estén siguiendo a los mensajeros y están tentando. Si ya descubrieron el escudo, demoraran mas para ingresar

- Lo cual significa que la seguridad en Hogwarts caería

- Le escribiré al Ministro para ver ese problema e informarle de nuestros recientes descubrimientos.......aunque ellos mismos deben tener mas problemas que nosotros

- ¿Y los Snape?

- Más seguros que nunca..........ahora son cuatro. Quien iba a imaginar que la alegría de un nacimiento nos pondría felices....y son buenas noticias además. Brindemos

Muchas copas se levantan al unísono.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasa un año en Londres........en las vacaciones Severus decide pasarla junto a su familia, en especial de sus hijos, que han cumplido un año. Una mañana de Agosto, Lily va al castillo junto a Hermione y dos anacondas como escolta, quedándose el padre y el otro bebe junto a las otras serpientes. Ya el mago se había adaptado a la presencia de aquellos animales, con quienes conversaba y practicaba más el idioma parsel.

Después de darle de comer y cambiar su pañal, padre e hijo se dirigieron a la biblioteca y veía dormir al pequeño, el sueño pronto contagiaría al padre, acomodándose para descansar en un diván, abrazado a su bebe, que dormía tranquilo y feliz en el pecho de su padre.

Pero no todo sería tranquilidad, porque un grupo de mortifagos lograba burlar la seguridad del castillo, ingresando al Bosque Prohibido. Uno de los centauros los observa y en silencio se dirige a donde su manada, para advertir la presencia de extraños.

Sin llamar la atención, los mortifagos llegan al centro del bosque, hallando la casa y sorprendidos, deciden entrar. Entre ellos esta Bellatrix con muchas ganas de atacar, pero sus sentidos han cobrado mas que atención, pues tiene una leve corazonada y sin hacer bulla ingresan

La casa parece vacía.........hasta que uno de ellos, al abrir una de las puertas, hace una seña a todos. Bella se dirige y ve al fin que es su día de suerte: encuentra dormidos a Severus y un pequeño en sus brazos, ingresando raudamente

Pero su ingreso hace que las serpientes (ocultas en diversas partes de la casa) reaccionen y en silencio se mueven para sorprender a los intrusos. Uno de ellos avisa mediante suaves golpes de su cola al cuadro de la Sra. Black, que en silencio recorre los otros cuadros para ver e informar de inmediato.........ya provista de la información, desaparece.

En la biblioteca, Severus y el pequeño Tobías Harry duermen, ajenos al peligro, pero un par de ojos observan a los extraños y al fin una voz se escucha

- Hola Severus

La voz infantil hace que el mago despierte y se vea rodeado, abrazando a su hijo y sin moverse, mira fijamente a su captora

- Al fin que alguien se digna a visitarme, aunque no es el esperado.....¿que deseas Bella?

- A ti.........cumpliré la última orden de mi Amo. ¿Y ese bebe?

- No te interesa

- Que mal educado eres, Severus........déjame adivinar.....tuviste un hijo con la sangre sucia

- Mas respeto para mi mujer

- Ah entiendo......no tengo todo el santo día. Ahora tu y ese engendro vendrán con nosotros, o

- O que, Bella............¿acaso me sacaras de este lugar a rastras? No lo creo

- No tienes opción. O sino esperaremos a tu mujercita, para que la veas morir

- ssssssssssssssssssssssss

- ¿Que es eso?

- Permite que te presente a mis invitados – dice con voz irónica y mira al frente

Unos gruñidos hacen que Bella se de vuelta y ve como sus hombres están atrapados, por medio de los abrazos que dan las anacondas gigantes y dos pitones se ponen de escudo entre el mago y la mujer.

- No puede ser........

- Ni creas que iré a ningún lado contigo, Bella........ellos te lo impedirán

- Entonces tú eres nuestro nuevo Señor Oscuro........

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste que bebiste aquel día junto a aquella chica? Déjame decirte que fue una poción recitado y preparado por nuestro Amo para transformarlos por completo. Una muy complicada preparación que dio sus frutos, pero por desgracia el plan inicial se estropeo cuando fugaste con la prisionera.

- Ah si: cuando querían matarme y tomar mi lugar

- Hace menos de un año nos quedamos sin Líder.........su ultima orden fue buscar y traer al Cuartel a su sucesor y a su compañera....

- ¿Como?

- Si, Severus: en este caso, a ti y a tu mujer. Veo que han ido mas allá de las perspectivas y no solo deben tener plenamente desarrollados los enormes poderes de Voldemort, sino que dominas perfectamente uno de sus dones. Tienes todas las características que el Amo vio en ti, cuando ingresaste a nuestra agrupación

- Cuando creía en sus ideologías

- Cuanto has cambiado, Snape..........pronto cambiaras de idea cuando pruebes el poder – dice uno de los encapuchados que trata de librarse del abrazo – espera nomás cuando nos libremos

- No lo creo.........además tiene hambre

- ¿¿Que??

- No le importará digerirte, pues esta muy hambriento......

La enorme bestia rastrera asfixia al hombre mientras que van saliendo de los diversos rincones otras serpientes acorralando a los intrusos. Bella y sus hombres retroceden hasta la sala, maldiciendo su suerte.

En la chimenea, el fuego se enciende, apareciendo Remus, Sirius y Regulus acompañados de Dumbledore, Minerva y dos aurores mas, alertas con sus varitas en alto; los Black se divierten viendo a los mortifagos

- Hola querida prima

- Veo que te tratan muy bien.......son lindos estos animalitos

- ¡¡Malditos sean!!

- ¿Que pasa Bella? Si ellos son la representación del símbolo de tu casa, o te has olvidado con que orgullo portabas la insignia Slytherin – habla Regulus – no niego que adoro verlos aquí, muy amables y atentos........son magníficas criaturas

- No me gustan mucho las serpientes, pero debo admitir que hacen un buen trabajo

- Te odio Sirius

- Lo mismo digo, prima

- Al parecer no tienes salida, Bella – dice Dumbledore – ríndete

- Ni creas que me dejare vencer por unos cuantos bichos insignificantes

- Cuidadito como les hablas, prima.......son muy sensibles

- Y se enojan con facilidad......ah por favor: esa escena no quería ver

Bella voltea para ver a que se refería su primo Sirius......y observa como una de las más grandes serpientes devora a un mortifago abriendo sus enormes fauces. Los demás quedan petrificados y ese momento es aprovechado por Dumbledore, para dejarlos sin varita. Bella lanza al cuarto polvos que dificultan la visión y oscurecen el lugar......excepto a las serpientes, que van mordiendo el tobillo de cinco mortifagos en plena fuga

- Prendan la luz

- Se van a escapar

- No me pises, Remus

- Hay que averiguar por donde han entrado

- Polvo de oscuridad instantánea, importado de Perú – dice Dumbledore fastidiado, con su patronus tratando de iluminar la sala - si que están bien preparados para las huidas. Severus ¿donde estas?

- A tu lado, Albus.........por poco y me sacan a la fuerza

- El cuadro de tu madre nos aviso – dice Enmeline a Sirius – vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos

- Tu esposa e hija están en la Dirección ni bien nos avisaron

- Los seguiré para ver en donde lograron abrir un forado – dice Kingsley – hay que reforzar la barrera de protección

- Al menos tus amigas nos han ayudado, mi niño

- Pero esto es solo el inicio: hubo cambios en ellos

- ¿Que tratas de decir Snivellus?

- Sirius

- Hermano: déjalo hablar

- Vinieron por mi..........según Bella, soy el sucesor de Voldemort, al ser su..........ya sabes.

- Tratará de corromperte, Snape – dice Minerva – y no solo a ti, sino a tu esposa

- O a uno de tus hijos

- Yo tenía razón, Dumbledore – dice el animago – ahora vendrán por ustedes

- Bella sabe que el bebe es mi hijo

- ¿Como?

- Es lógico: al ver como abrazabas a tu bebe – dice Regulus – así que ya ha decidido

- O a mi o a mi bebe, es lo que me dijo.....al parecer quería llevarnos a ambos

- Será mejor desaparecer esta oscuridad ahora

- O nos chocaremos contra tus invitados

- Ellas pueden verlos, pero nosotros no....

Con su varita, Albus logra revertir los efectos del polvo y la sala está hecha un destrozo, cortesía de los mortifagos. Unas horas después, Lily ingresa y se reúne con su familia.

En el camino al Cuartel, tres de los cinco mortifagos mueren por el veneno y Bella lamenta su suerte. Ahora sabe en donde esta su presa y sonríe porque si no puede capturar al mago, al menos tiene otra opción: el bebe. En los días siguientes prepara un plan de ataque y recluta a más seguidores

Continuará....................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos y una vez mas una nueva entrega.........por un pelito Severus y su bebe se han salvado, pero eso no evitara que Bella tenga nuevos planes. Ahora sabe que Snape tiene un hijo y no descansará hasta traerlo a su bando

Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima actualización


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**** El "problema" de Regulus Black**

Las medidas de seguridad para el castillo se han reforzado, amen de avisar a los centauros y proteger con un potente hechizo el bosque prohibido, para evitar otra vez el ingreso de los invitados indeseados. Todo parece volver a su actividad normal.

Pasan tres años y Regulus trabaja como asistente del Director, donde no solo se encuentra a gusto, debido al arduo trabajo que existe. Va pasando los días y, de vez en cuando, reemplaza a algunos profesores en los cursos. Debido a sus obligaciones, no se da cuenta de las extrañas miradas que le lanzan recientemente varios alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año y una buena parte de las muchachas de las cuatro casas.

Un par de meses después, llega la primavera y con ello el inicio de los exámenes............y de un verdadero problema para el joven asistente. Un día, vio aparecer en su despacho diversas cartas, pero como estaba muy ocupado, no le dio la debida importancia, haciéndolas a un lado. Lo mismo hizo con los regalos diversos, que entraban cada día por lechuza, no solo a su despacho, sino a su habitación.

Ese mismo día, en medio del bosque prohibido, a Severus se le acabaron unos ingredientes. Lily y Hermione han salido temprano con un grupo de aurores y no se encuentra la lechuza para enviarla al Callejón Diagon. Lo acompañan Perpetuo y Noche, dos enormes anacondas que son su resguardo personal, con quienes habla en parsel:

- "_¿Que sucede Severus?_

_- Se me acabaron unos ingredientes_

_- Y tú lechuza ¿porque no lo envías?_

_- Lo mande muy temprano a un encargo, pero no llega_

_- ¿__Y si usas esa extraña luz al castillo?............tal vez alguien te pueda ayudar_

_- Me había olvidado.........lo hare ahora"_

En la Dirección, Regulus revisaba algunos documentos, cuando observa que ingresa un patronus por la ventana, que le habla con la voz de Snape, que solicita ayuda, al instante toma su varita y capa, saliendo por el camino hacia el bosque...............no se da cuenta que alguien, de lejos, lo ha visto y le sigue.

Dentro, el joven va llegando a su destino y encuentra a Severus y su hijo Tobías, ya de cuatro años.

- Hola tío Regulus

- Hola Tobías................Severus aquí estoy

- ¿Y los demás?

- Ocupados, pero aun no llega Dumbledore. ¿Que pasa?

- Se me acabaron algunos ingredientes y te seria posible que me los compres

- Claro, como no

- ¿Vendrás después a tomar el te, tío?

- Si pequeño...........y te enseñare algunas.......

- Silencio

Que.......

Con un rápido movimiento jala al asistente al campo de protección, justo a tiempo, porque de las sombras sale un enorme y horroroso licántropo que choca con la barrera invisible. Junto a el, aparecen un grupo pequeño de mortifagos

- ¡¡Maldición!!

- ¿Pero que es eso, tío?

- Es un licántropo.............no te acerques

- Vaya, vaya pero que veo...............un pequeño – dice el hombre lobo mirándolo fijamente...al instante el pequeño se aferra a las piernas de su tío

- Miren quien ha llegado: Greyback..........¿que quieres?

- Que manera de saludar a los conocidos, Snape – dice el licántropo mirándolo fijamente – ¿no nos invitas a tomar algo?

- No, gracias..........están bien allí afuera

- Y ese pequeño........es tu hijo, verdad

- Ni te atrevas a acercártele – dice el asistente levantándolo

- Por lo que veo – contesta Severus – te has unido a los mortifagos ¿acaso te han puesto ya la marca tenebrosa?

- Me uní a ellos porque me ofrecieron libertad para morder a niños.........y ahora sé el porque te buscan: siento tu enorme fuerza y poder..........no cesaran en atraparte, ya veras

- No dejare que me atrapes, ahora lárgate

De pronto el licántropo fija su mirada en el joven muchacho que tiene aun en sus brazos a Tobías

- Ya habrá oportunidad, Snape para que te unas a la causa............y tú has tenido suerte. Pero en cualquier momento te atraparé, mocoso. Serás mío, sea como sea..............te estaré vigilando

El grupo desaparece al escuchar pasos que se acercan. Por el camino se acercan Sirius, Hagrid y un par de aurores que van buscando, mientras que en la casa todos van entrando. Severus nota los nervios del asistente al sentarse en la sala

- Hijo ve a la cocina y prepara el te.................tu tío se queda

- Pero no llego a la cocina

- Que Perpetuo te ayude............anda

Niño y mascota salen de la sala. Aprovecha el momento para preguntar

- Ahora me dirás, Regulus Black lo que te sucede

- No

- ¿No? ¿Que quiso decir Greyback con que serás suyo? Tiene algo que ver contigo, no me engañes

- Ni se como contarlo..............me da mucha vergüenza

- ¿Sucede algo que nadie sabe?

- Si...................conmigo

- Explícate

- Yo...................- y baja la cabeza avergonzado

- ¿Acaso ese odioso te acosaba?

- Si, desde antes...........................sucedió cuando ni bien ingrese a los mortifagos. A la semana, muchos se me acercaban de forma muy extraña, pero él era el más persistente. Muchas veces el Señor Oscuro me enviaba en misiones muy lejos, posiblemente sabia lo que me sucedía.................otras me ayudaba Caddwille. Es muy despiadado y no tiene alma. Un día me atrapó y me encerró en su cuarto. Logre escapar cuando lo llamaron a último momento. Al desertar, pensé que al fin no lo vería, pero me he equivocado

- ¿Y no le has dicho a tu hermano?

- El no lo entendería

- Dices que esto empezó ni bien cumpliste los 15...........justo cuando entraste a ser mortifago

- Si

- Es mejor que no lo ocultes, tendrás que contarlo

- No puedo................

Mientras, un grupo de serpientes siseaba............uno de ellos, al parecer el mas anciano del grupo de serpientes, se acerca y le habla en parsel a Severus

- "_Creo saber que le sucede........_

_- ¿__Si?_

_- Este muchacho está en celo_

_- Celo..........¿estas seguro?_

_- Mírale bien sus rasgos..............es muy fino y delicado. Es mitad mago, mitad veela........he conocido a pocos de su especie, que cuando llegan a una edad determinada despiertan algo en si mismos....muchos ahora lo perseguirán, sin darle tregua ni descanso. El mismo deberá de elegir entre todos los solteros disponibles a su futuro compañero, antes que alguno lo asalte o lo fuercen a aceptar algo que no quiere. Debe elegir voluntariamente, sino morirá de pena si le hacen daño"_

Mira fijamente al asistente que toma un poco de te y a su hijo que se sienta en sus piernas, jugando con sus cabellos largos y rizados

- "_Y pensar que yo era el del problema...........gracias, Hypno_

_- Lo mantendremos en la mira_

_- Es hora de que diga su verdad, pero no aquí.............lo llevaré al castillo"_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya en la noche, dentro del castillo, la familia se reunía y contaban lo sucedido, decidiendo quedarse para la cena. Una vez terminado y viendo que todos se disponían a dormir, Dumbledore lleva a un pequeño grupo a la Sala de Menesteres, donde conversaran de algunos temas pendientes

Dentro se encuentran Alastor, Kingsley, Sirius, Arthur, Ted, Regulus, Hagrid y los Snape junto a Remus, Minerva, Hood y Sinistra cerca de Albus

- Al parecer hay otro tema ¿verdad?

- Si.........es con lo ocurrido de hoy día. Ignoro como ese bicho logró burlar la protección – dice Minerva

- Debe haber algún sitio desprotegido o con un agujero que no hemos tapado, o....

- A no ser que haya entrado transformado

- Pero aun no es luna llena – dice Remus – faltan dos semanas

- Por eso............es hora de que lo cuentes, Regulus

Al mencionado le da un ataque de puro pánico, cuando Severus termina de hablar. Al instante Sirius reacciona

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Porque no le preguntas a tu hermano?

- ¿Que le has hecho Snivellus?

- La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué le hizo Greyback a tu hermano?

Al instante todos miran sorprendidos

- No entiendo

- Pregúntale

- Regulus, estoy esperando

- No...........no puedo contar algo que...........me da vergüenza. No lo entenderías. Solo papá sabia de esto

- Esto...........ahora si ni entiendo

- Yo si - dice el anciano Director

- No entendemos nada, Dumbledore

- Algo que solo Remus puede explicar

Aturdido Remus al escuchar su nombre, se sienta un poco lejos de todos y mirando a Dumbledore decide hablar

- Ocurrió cuando un grupo tuvimos una misión para averiguar sobre un refugio que utilizaban los mortifagos. Desde antes, había sentido ya un peculiar aroma, pero ignoraba de donde provenía.....cuando nos descubrieron y nos rodearon, pensé que ya no teníamos escapatoria. Nos defendimos como pudimos y antes de huir, presencie algo que al principio me aturdió: uno de ellos se quitó la mascara, abrazó a Regulus y...

- ¿Y?

- Le beso..........logro soltarse y emprendimos la retirada. Cuando estuvo cerca de mi, supe de donde venia ese aroma......la verdad hasta ahora me inquieta demasiado, mas cuando es en luna llena. Ahora si puedo entender el porque Greyback te sigue

- ¿Quieres decir?

- Nuestros padres - habla al fin el muchacho – son............

- ¿Son que?

- Es que soy un veela............o parte, no se.....al parecer tomaron precauciones contigo, Narcissa es normal, pero no me esperaban. Pensaron que con dos hijos eran suficientes.

- ¿Pero como?

- Posiblemente con alguna poción.......pero se les escapó algo mas a ellos

- Cuando nací, mi madre fue la que se dio cuenta......no les eches la culpa, solo querían protegerme. Se lo que debo hacer ahora........eso creo

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¿Y Greyback?

- Ni se como quitármelo de encima. He visto que no tiene piedad con sus victimas. Tal vez si alguien me ayude a quitarlo del camino

- Ya recuerdo – dice Dumbledore - a tu abuelo le sucedió algo parecido cuando era estudiante aquí en el castillo. Un día, ni bien cumplió los 15, todos los estudiantes se alborotaban con su presencia. Los profesores de entonces ignoraban lo que pasaba.....hasta que desapareció por una semana. Algo debían de saber sus compañeros de casa, pues lo protegieron bien y al regresar, estaba mas que feliz.

- ¿Como que desapareció?

- Digamos que............se fue con uno de los estudiantes de entonces, era el mas popular. Vino tranquilo, contento y muy feliz

Mirando a su asistente, que se pone colorado de solo oír el relato, hace que el anciano director sonría satisfecho

- Pero aun no has terminado tu relato, Remus

- Eh.............ejm, yo ya lo termine. Solo sugiero no estar cerca de tu asistente, en especial en las noches en que me transformo.....podría herirlo, salir lastimado o lo mordería sin remedio

- Esta bien..........conste que solo quería que completaras...en fin

- ¿Y ahora?

- Hay otra noticia: un amigo de Suiza viene a Londres dentro de un par de meses, con el pretexto de vacacionar. Es un experto en Artes Mágicas y lo necesitamos. Podría ayudarnos mucho en nuestra defensa

- ¿Y como se llama?

- Sidney Valois.............vendrá con toda su familia.

- ¿Ah es el famoso auror verdad?

- Claro.................nadie sabe nada de que viene, así que por favor mantengan silencio sobre el tema.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Tres meses después, en la estación en Hogsmeade, Dumbledore y Minerva esperan la llegada del tren, que justamente trae a un pasajero especial.

Muy lejos, todavía en movimiento, en uno de los compartimientos del tren, Sidney leía el periódico y estaba acompañado de su hija Arabella, una muchacha de apenas 15 años, aburriéndose de lo lindo junto a un mayordomo, su ama de llaves y dos elfos. Todos vestían ropas de luto, debido a que los mortifagos atacaron su mansión en Suiza una semana antes del viaje, matando a la esposa de Sidney que se interpuso en el camino para impedir un secuestro.

Por el pasillo se oía venir la carretilla de dulces. Esta vez un joven se acerco a la puerta

- ¿Desea algo el señor?

- No, gracias.......pero tal vez mi hija si, espere

La muchacha sale y mira entre los dulces, tomando una tarta de calabaza y un jugo, amen de algunos chocolates. Al verla entrar con las golosinas, el hombre saca su bolso

- ¿Cuanto le debo, joven?

- Su presencia..........ante nosotros

- Eh....no entiendo

Ve que no esta solo...............en unos instantes un grupo de mortifagos enmascarados rodea el lugar. Arabella suelta el jugo y grita aterrada

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en la estación, Sirius llega alarmado junto a Remus, trayendo noticias

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Los han visto ingresar al tren...........Greyback y un grupo va tras ellos

- Tus invitados Dumbledore

- Me lo temía.........sujétense todos

Muy lejos en el Bosque Prohibido, Severus y Regulus recibían una noticia de otro de los ofidios que hallaron mal herido en el bosque

- "_¿__Estas seguro?_

_- Van a secuestrarlo hoy día en un tren......al parecer lo tienen vigilado. _

_- ¿__Y que te paso a ti?_

_- Trate de huir pero me atraparon y torturaron_. _Logre salir por un paquete que abandonaron esta madrugada y use toda mi fuerza para encontrar ayuda._

_- Te curaremos" _

Ambos magos se miran

- ¿Que pasa Severus?

- Van a atacar el Expreso Hogwarts ahora....

- Santo cielo: hoy día venia ese auror con su familia

- Y van por ellos......¿sabes aparecerte?

- Si......pero tus hijos se quedarán solos

Perpetuo responde

- "_Yo los cuidare"_

- Estarán bien, pues no se quedan solos......vamonos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Severus y Regulus son los primeros en aparecerse dentro del tren y a la vez escuchan a los mortifagos que luchan contra Sidney y sus asistentes. La joven ha sido atrapada y es arrastrada hacia otro vagón.

Ambos magos se separan: Severus lucha con el grupo, liberando a Sidney, mientras que Regulus se acerca donde esta la muchacha, que aterrada, grita pidiendo ayuda. A pesar de la superioridad numérica que tienen los mortifagos, van cayendo tres y el resto se enfrentan a Dumbledore y compañía, que aparecen detrás de ellos.

En medio de la nada, aparece el licántropo, capturando al asistente de Dumbledore. Arabella, al ver al muchacho caer, toma la varita de uno de los caídos y apunta fijamente a la cara del licántropo, envalentonándose por primera vez

- Suéltalo, asqueroso asesino

- Ah si...¿que me harás niña?

- Te mataré

- Jajajjajaa, mira tu, que ni siquiera sabes usarla.....pero al menos agradece que no te muerda, pues gracias a ti, tengo lo que mas ansiaba

- Los odios a ustedes...por su culpa mi madre murió

- Niña: mátame por favor – le rogaba Regulus – no permitas que....

- Silencio mocoso....hoy si serás mío

Al ver que el mortifago lo miraba de forma extraña, y escuchar el extraño pedido, se sintió bastante confundida, no solo con tener que liarse con un enemigo, sino a la vez por sentir algo muy extraño con un perfecto desconocido.

Y le lanzó un rayo a la cara de Greyback, cegándolo por unos instantes, que aprovechó Regulus para lanzarlo fuera y derribar a otros dos mortifagos que intentaban huir.

El tren siguió su marcha hasta la estación, donde ya lo esperaban los demás miembros. Sidney y su hija junto a sus asistentes fueron llevados a la enfermería de Hogwarts, donde Madame Pomfrey les atendieron sus heridas.

- Tuvimos suerte

- ¿Y se puede saber porque saliste de tu casa, Snivellus?

- No molestes, Sirius – le replicaba su hermano – si no nos hubiésemos enterado, hoy ellos estarían muertos o algo peor

- Encontramos a una serpiente que nos contó lo que sucedería en pleno viaje – responde el pocionista – así que no tuvimos elección

- Y por eso abandonaste la casa – habla Dumbledore – te has puesto en evidencia. Felizmente que no se dieron cuenta porque sino, te hubiéramos perdido allí mismo

- Lo siento, Dumbledore....no pensé en eso

- Tu nunca piensas

- No me molestes perro pulgoso

- Ya basta ambos.....al menos Sidney y su familia están a salvo. Debemos tomar muchas precauciones por la seguridad y entre todos, ver que podemos hacer ahora.

- Cuando Bella se entere, no solo le dará un ataque.....los que escaparon no la tendrán tan fácil con ella

- Ya me imagino.....y ahora

- Atendí sus heridas y la joven dormirá unas horas – contesta la enfermera – es mejor que descansen todos

- Antes.....síganme

El grupo abandona la enfermería y se dirige a la Dirección. Una vez allí, mirando a todo el grupo decide tomar decisiones importantes

- Severus: tu y tu familia deberán seguir en el Bosque con la protección mágica que lancé en todo el sitio......deben estar alertas pues aun no descubro de que manera ingresan ellos sin ser detectados

- Entiendo

- Regulus: veo que no solo estas en problemas....y tendrás que tener un guardaespaldas

- Ah no......lo siento Sr. Director pero ¿que tiene que ver un guardaespaldas con su seguridad?

- Mucho Sirius......hoy Greyback casi se lleva a tu hermano. Si no fuese por la Srta. Valois, el no solo estaría herido

- Tiemblo al pensar eso......

- O que tal vez lo muerda, convirtiéndolo y seria fatal parea él, no lo soportaría – dice Arthur

- Pero Albus: ¿quien de todos será el que lo proteja?

- Quien mas que el impensado, Minerva

- No entiendo – dice el asistente – si dicen que debo tener guardaespaldas, me limitaría el hacer mis cosas.....y dudo mucho que alguien pueda contener o alejar a un licántropo

- Quien mas que otro de ellos

- Te refieres a........

- Si, a ti

Dumbledore mira a Remus Lupin, que parece sorprendido ante la elección

- No, no podré hacerlo

- Eres el único a quien confiaría la seguridad de mi asistente, Remus.....no te le pegaras como chicle, pero al menos lo acompañaras cuando salga de la escuela....no es conveniente que ande solo por ahí

- Es que.....

- No acepto un no por respuesta, Lupin

- Lo pondré en peligro...¿y si lo muerdo?

- No lo creo.....Severus y Lily te ayudarán con la poción matalobos y aquí tienes no solo un hogar. Estas bien seguro....de los alumnos no hay problema, pues esta vez tendrán que ser advertidos si los encuentras vagueando por allí, los asustarás

- Yo....

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta

Remus mira tanto al Director como al asistente, que baja la cabeza confundido. A las finales acepta el pedido

A la noche siguiente, Arabella es presentada ante la comunidad estudiantil en la cena y el sombrero la pone en la Casa Hufflepuff. Todos disfrutan del gran banquete, pero solo una joven mira fijamente a la mesa de profesores, en especial a uno de ellos, que esta sentado al lado izquierdo del Director.

Continuará.....

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos y lamento el retraso, pero hoy he actualizado dos fics, en esta semana pondre al dia los demas.

Dejo no solo una encuesta sino tambien pido que me dejen reviews, hasta pronto


End file.
